Vengeance On Berk
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: An ancient spirit that has a vendetta against Berk uses Hiccup and Valka as pawns in the sake of revenge. Toothless, Stoick, and the others must try everything to rescue them and Hiccup and Valka must solve the puzzle to put the spirit to rest.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance On Berk Prologue:

How long has it been?

10 Years?

100 Years?

Eternity

Everything was dark and foggy, a dull smell lingered in the air, as whispers were echoed everywhere in this unknown place.

"Either way, I'm tired of waiting. After years of planning and calculating I'm ready to strike you, Berk." The voice spatted out, like someone spitting out poison onto another's face.

Images fast forwarded on an image of a large island in the middle of nowhere where hail, snow, and storms consumed the island. Settlers came and Enemies attempted to conquer. Then, flying beast with wings and scales attacked for centuries until it stopped and the image was paused.

"You will pay for every wrong you have done to me since my birth to my end." A twisted and sickly smiley formed. "And I know who to inflect it on."

The image zoomed in on a teenage boy, a mother, and dragon.

""I'm coming for you Dragon Warrior, Queen of Dragons, and Night fury." The voice chuckled evilly. "Are you ready for me.

* * *

Whoa, a storm is coming and Berk better be ready. I hope you all liked my prologue of my first HTTYD fanfic, the first chapter will be up soon. Bye!


	2. It Begins

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating, I've been very busy with work, classes, and soon a second job for summer . Anyway, I'll do my best to update more and here's chapter 2.

Berk

This is Berk: where it's so cold your toes freeze off, the food's so bland tofu is basically the chocolate of the island, and it has a charming view of the sunset on a good day. For 300 years Berk produced the most Viking of Vikings, the strongest warriors, and many tales of great battles against the dreaded dragons. But that last part is all history now.

A bunch of small islands in the middle of the ocean covered in greens of grass and trees. It is now autumn and many of the villagers are gathering: food, water, and clothing for the upcoming winter. The island has been around for many generations, but the houses are new.

*Whoosh*

A black speck had flown past a patch of wild flowers scattering them in the air. The speck then flew to the skies higher and higher until it stopped and plummeted to the ground. Until its wings popped out and zoomed over the sea causing huge waves.

"WOO-HOOO!" A young man cheered, his name was Hiccup Haddock The Third. Hiccup is 15-years-old with forest green eyes and messy milk chocolate hair. He was shorter than most Viking teens his age and his left foot was replaced with a mechanical one.

"Nice work, bud!" Hiccup said as he petted Toothless the formal black speck. Toothless is a Night Fury a rare dragon species that not many have seen. He had the same green eyes that Hiccup had, jet black scales like the night, and alpha of the dragons.

The dragon purred with approval as the boy petted him.

"Okay one more lap and we're don-" Before he could finish something zipped passed them.

It was another dragon with an older woman on top. Her name was Valka Haddock mother of Hiccup, and her dragon Cloudjumper. Hiccup had almost the same features as Valka with her: brown hair, facial features, and fascination for dragons.

"You're gonna have to speed up if you want to win, son!" The woman shouted playfully.

"Don't worry, I will!" Hiccup shouted back. "Come on Toothless let's ride."

The two picked up speed, until they were right behind them. As soon as Berk came into view the two speeded up in front of them surprising his mother and her dragon.

"See you at the cove, mom." Hiccup said as he waved at her.

"Right," Valka commented. "See you when I win!"

The two were now neck-in-neck, as onlookers looked at the spectacle amazed and making bets. They were now at Raven's point just a few more trees and the cove would appear. Once, in view the trainers instructed their dragons to dive, unaware that they dove into the water part of the cove, until.

*SPLASH*

They hit the surface of the lake and the bottom of it, only to fly back up to the surface. Valka and Hiccup gave exciting whoops from the adrenine rush while Toothless and Cloudjumper groaned from their humans enthusiasm. The group swam back to shore still laughing at what had happened.

"Who won?"

"I don't know?"

The mother and son were now sitting on the shore as their dragons continued to shake themselves dry.

"What should we tell everyone?" Valka asked Hiccup.

" It was a tie." Hiccup answered.

"Sounds good to me." Valka agreed as she wring her hair out.

*SPLASH*

Both Hiccup and Valka were splashed by a wave of water, both looked up to see grins from their dragons.

"Oh come on we just dried off." Hiccup complained earning a gurgle laugh from Toothless.

Suddenly, Toothless' ears perked up and started to sniff something. He lowered his nose to the ground and started to sniff the edge of the lake. Cloudjumper got a hint of the scent and started to sniff the origin of the smell.

"Hey bud, what are you-"

"SHH!" Valka interrupted Hiccup as she covered her son's mouth. "They're searching for something."

The two dragons dove into the lake splashing the mother and son again.

"Or to just splash us again." Hiccup said dryly.

It didn't take long for Windjumper and Toothless to resurface, by the looks of it Toothless had something in his mouth.

"Whatcha got bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless opened his mouth for water, seaweed, and a couple of tiny fish to spew up on Valka's and Hiccup's feet.

"UGH, TOOTHLESS, THAT'S GROSS!" Hiccup exclaimed as he wiggled the seaweed off his boot.

"I've had and seen worse things come out of a dragon's mouth." Valka said as she put the tiny fish back in the lake.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Toothless." Hiccup said.

Toothless didn't answer back he seemed as though he was chewing on something. Until, his ears perked up, he opened his mouth to reveal his gums, and something on the tip of his tongue. Hiccup took the small object of his friends tongue and examined it.

"What is it?" Valka questioned as she placed her hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"I don't know." Hiccup answered.

The object was small enough to fit in his hands, it was weirdly shaped like have a circle or oval, but it was damaged badly, and covered with gunk from the bottom of the lake.

"Guess we'll never know." Hiccup said out loud.

* * *

The Village

As soon as Hiccup, Valka, and their dragons arrived in the village they were swarmed with questions to see who one the race.

"It was a tie." Valka answered.

Everyone groaned, seems like everybody and dragons made bets to see who won the race.

"Man, I bet me best sheep." A bulky Viking woman said.

" I bet two months of dish duty." A teenage male Viking said.

"I betted my foot!" Everyone turned to see Gobbet.

" Which one?" Valka whispered to Hiccup, who chuckled at the joke.

"So," A voice questioned behind Hiccup as he turned around. "Another tie?"

It was Astrid, a young Viking girl the same age as Hiccup. With her blonde hair, blue eyes, and strength to rival the most daring of Vikings.

"Afraid so, milady." Hiccup answered.

"Whatcha got there." Astrid questioned.

"I don't know." Hiccup said as he rubbed the object between his fingers. "Toothless found it at the bottom of the lake."

"So maybe a seashell." Astrid guessed.

"I don't think so. It seems to flat to be that." Hiccup said.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's side as he held the object in his hands.

"Oh, we can talk about that later let's head to the Mead Hall for supper." Astrid said as she grabbed his hand and Toothless followed behind.

Valka watched as her son and his friends walked off together. She and Cloudjumper headed in the opposite direction towards home.

Valka opened the door to reveal her husband doing paperwork.

Stoic the Vast, was the chief of the Hairy Hoolgains tribe, and a large, bulk, and you guessed it stoick man.

"Paper work again, love?" Valka playfully asked as she alked towards her husband.

"I've battle many eneimies, raise an entire village, raised a teenager, but paperwork is the most treacherous thing toward mankind."

Valka gave a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"But you'll over come it." Valka said as she kissed her husband's cheek. "Hiccup really wasn't that much trouble was he?"

"He has your spirit." Stoick answered.

* * *

Night

The stars shined above Berk as both Vikings and dragons were asleep for the night. Hiccup was still cleaning the object that was found later that day, Toothless was looking above his human friend as he continued to wipe the small thing. From the many hours spent on cleaning the darn thing it was obvious the object was underwater for a long time and from the looks of it Hiccup didn't even scratch the surface yet.

"What are you doing up?" Hiccup and Toothless to see Valka in a short-sleeved pale orange nightgown. "It's almost witching hour."

"Oh, me and Toothless were just cleaning-whatever this is." Hiccup answered looking down at the thing.

"You'll have plenty to do that tomorrow." Valka said as she kissed Hiccup's forehead. "Good night, Hiccup."

Hiccup admitted defeat it was super late and he had dragon training in the morning.

"Well night, bud." Hiccup said as he went to bed as Toothless laid on his rock slab. Both were now in deep sleep as their dreams were starting to form.

* * *

Dream

The sun shined down on the coast as the water and sand mixed together and formed a beach. It was a nice sunny day without a cloud in the sky, there was a cool breeze, warm air, it was a perfect day to be on the beach the only thing missing was a frozen mango drink.

Hiccup and Toothless were walking with the sand under their feet. The weather was nice: not too hot, not too cool, just perfect. Toothless started to walk ahead of Hiccup and started to jump on some of the small waves creating splashes that hit Hiccup.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup laughed. "Knock it off bud, I'm getting soaked."

Toothless had a mischvous glint in his eyes.

"Oh no!" Hiccup said as Toothless started to crash into the waves drenching his Viking friend.

When Toothless looked back at Hiccup he gurgled in laughter. Hiccup was soaked. His hair sticked to his face and almost covered his eyes, his forest green tunic clanged to his tiny body, and had a murderous look on his face.

"Oh, you think you're so funny dont'cha?" Hiccup said with a wicked look on his face.

Toothless didn't seem threatened at all and to playfully leap away from Hiccup.

"Alright you asked for it." Hiccup said walking towards Toothless.

Hiccup started to splash Toothless, but Toothless kept getting deeper into the water.

"That's it you asked for it mister-" Hiccup stopped mid was he felt something weird, something he didn't feel in a long time.

Toothless started to swim back to Hiccup sensing something was wrong. Hiccup rose his left leg above the water to see-

"MY LEG?!" Hiccup gasped in horror as Toothless gave an equal yelp. "But that's impossible it was torn off after-"

Suddenly the once cloudless sky was filled with dark clouds with thunder and lightning in them, the wind started to blow freezing the two, and the water started to glow a sickly green glow.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he went to his friend's side.

Toothless used his wings to shield them both. The boys were confused on what was going on. Suddenly, something started to rise up in the water it seemed the water formed a cloak around the figure. The figure was violently shaking and clutched over in pain.

"Hey..." Hiccup asked shaking in fear. "Are you okay?"

"Help me." the voice said. "PLEASE!"

Suddenly Tootless started to faded out of existence.

"TOOTHLESS! TOOTHLESS WHERE ARE YOU?" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs searching desperately for his dear friend.

The figure then grabbed Hiccup by his vest bring him down. The figure was weeping and as tears shed the water level rose.

"SAVE ME." The figure cried.

'Hiccup wake up!' Another voice said out of nowhere.

'Hiccup please wake up!' The voice said again.

'HICCUP!'

* * *

End Dream

Before Hiccup could scream in horror he felt something wet across his face.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whimpered only to receive another lick in the face. "Toothless, it was horrible in my dream we were at a beach and then-"

Hiccup met Toothless' eyes, they were filled with sadness, worry, and fear as if he knew what Hiccup was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded which sent a chill down both of their spines.

"How is that possible. We can't have the same dream, could we?" Hiccup questioned.

Toothless rested his head on Hiccup's legs as Hiccup scratched the top of the dragon's head.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing more than a dream. A nightmare." Hiccup said.

In half an hour the Viking and dragon had fallen asleep and didn't have another dream the rest of the night. Unknown to them the object that they found which was currently on the desk started to buzz.

"Don't worry baby," A voice said. "It'll all make sense soon, very soon."

* * *

Hey everyone I'm back and I'll try to update soon. Also, I changed the rating from k+ to T for spooky stuff in future. Bye. P.S. thanks, KelseyAlicia, for correcting on Cloudjumper's name. I was so in a rush to post this I got his name wrong.


	3. Rain

Hey, everyone I'm back. Sorry that it's been a while with school now in session I'm gonna be pretty busy. But, enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

Vengence on Berk

The Haddock Home

It was a dark night on Berk with only the only lights being the stars and the moon above. Everyone and Dragon were in deep sleep dreaming, drooling, and snoring in their sleep. The only creatures awake were the nocturnal animals and Dragons on this blissful night.

Valka and Stoick were currently asleep in their large bed. Stoick had his arms protectively around Valka as they both slumbered together. It had been 15 years since the last time they embraced each other and were not going to separate anytime soon. Valka gave a blissful sigh as she slept as a dream began to form.

* * *

Dream

The dream had a very strange start, Valka was in bed with Stoick holding her where she was safe and warm. Her eyes were drowsy and was in an inner battle to go back to sleep or wake up. Suddenly, she heard the pitter-patting sound of feet entering the bedroom. The intruder clumsily climbed their way on her side of the bed, and another intruder followed behind trying to get on the bed too.

"Come on Toofess." A voice of a small child was heard. "You can do it."

Yipping sounds were heard as the small pet tried to climb up the bed, only to pull some of the blanket down.

"Don't worry Toofess, I get u." The small child said as he climbed back down off the bed to help his friend.

Valka stifled a giggle as she heard the commotion.

Soon, all she heard was slurping sounds and the child's giggles. At that point Valka knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and got up. When, she looked down to see her son, Hiccup and his dragon Toothless licking her son's face.

"Aw, what are my babies doing up so early this morning?" Valka asked looking down at them.

"Mama, I'm not a baby, I 5 now." Hiccup said as he was holding a baby Toothless.

Valka sat down and scooped them both in her arms and hugged them.

"You'll always be my baby, Hiccup." Valka said as she kissed Hiccup's forehead. "Now go on, get dressed, so we can pick some berries for breakfast."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "Come on Toofess."

Valka watched her son in his long white night shirt that covered his sleep pants walk outside her room with Toothless behind him.

"Was that Hiccup and Toothless?" Stoick groaned in his sleep trying to get up.

"Oh no, you go right back to sleep, Mr. Chief." Valka said playfully as she pushed him down in the bed.

"I just want to see my son." Stoick said.

"You'll see him at breakfast, now get some more rest, you have a busy day today." Valka said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Good night, love." Stoick said as he went back to sleep.

Once outside fully dressed and with empty buckets Valka, Hiccup, Toothless, and Cloudjumper were in the woods part of the island where the best berries were. The mother and son played with their dragons, laugh, and picked (and ate a few )berries together. As soon as the buckets were full and their hands and lips were covered in berry juice the group headed home.

"What we gonna do with the berries, mom?" Hiccup asked as he carried his bucket dropping a few berries which Toothless ate.

"Oh, I don't know how about I make Pancakes?" Valka questioned.

"PANCAKES!" Hiccup cheered as Toothless and Cloudjumper roared with excitement.

Valka was an okay cook, her meatballs were not the best, or good, or even great. But, her pancakes were the best on the island.

"How many pancakes do you want, son?" Valka asked as they were almost home.

" A 100." Hiccup answered.

"A 100?" Valka giggled. "Are you sure?"

Valka didn't hear an answer, at first she thought Hiccup was pondering on the question, but a few steps in Valka heard nothing. She turned around to see Hiccup, Toothless, and Cloudjumper were gone and only the bucket full of berries remained.

"HICCUP!" Valka screamed at the top of her lungs.

She dropped the bucket of berries and ran back into the woods.

"HICCUP!" Valka screamed again as she returned to where they picked berries.

"HICCUP!"

She was now running in different directions trying to find her son and dragons.

"HICCUP!"

There was no way the three could disappear that quickly and Hiccup was not one to pull pranks so something very wrong was happening. Suddenly, the woods started to fill with fog as Valka continued to search for her boys. She shouted Hiccup's name again hoping he would hear her.

"HICCUP!" Valka screamed again.

"Where was this concern, 15 years ago?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Valka gasped and turned around to see no one.

"Where were you all this time, Valka, I missed you." The voice hissed .

Valka then ran away in fear throughout the foggy woods, until she was no longer in the woods. Where she was now felt so familiar.

"HICCUP!" Valka shouted hoping her son was safe with the dragons.

"He's not here." The voice hissed again. "Now where were you?"

Suddenly, the fog lifted to reveal the Dragon Sanctuary. She was in the middle of the mountain with its low pools of water, waterfalls above, warm climate, green plants, and ice ceiling. But there were no dragons.

"WHAT?" The voice hissed furiously. "You were in this, this _paradise,_ this whole time?"

Suddenly, the waterfalls raged and the pools of water began to flood the sanctuary. Valka was alarmed at this, it was as if her home was trying to drown her. Suddenly the sanctuary disappeared completely, and the environment she was in was foggy and dark.

'While you were gone he weeped for you, prayed for you, and defended your honor. And this is where you were?" The voice said.

The water was now at Valka's knees as she trembled in fear as it was slowly rising.

"I know-" Valka admitted. "Stoick needed me and I wasn't there for him."

It was silent, until Valka heard mad laughter.

"I'm not talking about, Stoick." The voice laughed.

Suddenly, a figure slowly rose from the water and it formed a cloak wrapped around the figure in front of Valka. Before the figure could do anything-

*GASP*

Valka jolted up in her bed as she gasped for air. She looked around the room to see she was still on Berk, on her bed, in her husband's embrace.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing more than a dream. A nightmare." Valka said herself.

Valka somehow managed to get back to sleep without another nightmare haunting her.

"That's right." The voice said gently. "Go back to sleep, my real test will be soon."

* * *

Gothi's house

On top of one of the low cliffs above the village was Gothi's house. It was small, full of tribal objects, and very dusty, but she loved it. She was currently asleep in bed with her many Terrible Terrors in bed with her sleeping peacefully. A mist slowly crept into the house, undetected by the human and dragons, it slowly crept toward them.

*GASP*

Gothi and her dragons gasped awake in horror. The Terrible Terrors started to whimper in fear as Gothi got out of bed. She went to her jars filled with spices, different colored sands, and bones and scattered them on the floor. She then took are staff and spread them around until a message was formed, making Gothi drop her staff.

*NO*

* * *

Morning

The Village of Berk was slowly waking up ready to go about their every day lives. Some were eating breakfast at home, others were getting the ships ready to go fishing, and the rest were still asleep in their beds. And some were in for a rude awakening.

* KNOCK. KNOCK *

"Hiccup!"

* KNOCK. KNOCK *

"Hiccup, are you in there?"

* KNOCK. KNOCK *

"Hiccup, wake up!"

This time Toothless and Hiccup jolted awake. Only to see Astrid with her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot on the floor impatiently in the doorway.

"Astrid, wha!?" Hiccup groaned awake as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Astrid said as she walked into the bedroom. " We're late for dragon training."

Hiccup grumbled. "Alright, and will you please knock before entering my bedroom."

Astrid just playfully rolled her eyes and walked out the room.

"Well better get ready for the day, bud." Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless's head.

Hiccup removed the blanket to reveal his metal foot. Hiccup paused, in his nightmare his real left leg was back, it felt so real. Toothless whimpered breaking Hiccup's trance on his leg. Hiccup turned to Toothless and petted him again and got dressed.

Astrid waited patiently at the stairs for Hiccup and Toothless to come down. Until, she heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jeez, what took you two so long?" Astrid began playfully. "Braiding my hair doesn't take as long as you two- are you okay? You look ...tired?"

It was true, Hiccup looked very disheveled. With bags under his eyes, hair that looked like a bird's nest, and his tunic was hanging on one shoulder.

"I'll be fine just need breakfast." Hiccup said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, took a bite from it, and walked out the door with Astrid and Toothless behind him.

* * *

Earlier this Morning (About a good 30 minutes ahead.)

It was quiet, serenely quiet, terribly quiet. Normally Stoick woke up to the sounds of Toothless jumping on the roof of the house begging Hiccup to wake up, the sound of the boys making a mess at breakfast, or the very least them (attempting) to sneak out, but nothing. Those two were usual up before him, but he assumed it was one of their sleep-in days.

Stoick got up against his will, call it a habit , but waking up early was part of the chiefs' duty. There were so many things to do in the morning : check the food supply, keep the peace within the village, make sure there was no property damage Viking or Dragon related, the list went on and on.

Stoick looked down in his arms to see a sleeping Valka, curled up in a ball in his arms. For 15 long years he spent his nights only in a cold bed, but now that his wife had returned to him it was as warm as the day they met.

Until, he realized that Valka was trying to get up as she squirmed in his big and beefy man arms. Stoick slowly released his wife from the warm embrace only to see she was sweating heavily.

"Valka!" Stoick placed his hand on Valka's forehead, swiping the sweat off. "Are you alright?"

Valka scanned the room to see that she was still inside the house. Once, she realized she was not in the Dragon Sanctuary or drowning, she gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." Valka said exhausted.

"I must go now... Chief work." Stoick said trying to put on a brave face for his wife. "Will you be fine with me leaving?'

"I'll be fine, it was just a bad dream." Valka yawned as she laid her head down and went back to sleep.

Stoick didn't want to leave Valka alone, especially after she mentioned having a bad dream, but he let her go back to sleep.

* * *

Dragon Training

The Dragon Academy, once known as the kill ring is now a place where Vikings came to learn about dragons. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were already their with their dragons Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch. Everyone was doing there own thing: Fishlegs and Meatlug were reading the "Book of Dragons" (actually that was just Fishlegs, Meatlug was chewing on a boulder), Snoutlout was throwing knvies at a bullseye while Hookfang had his head in the clouds, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were running into each, and Barf and Belch were watching the stupidity of their riders.

Snoutlout threw one last knife in the center of the bulls eye before asking.

" Where's Hiccup and Astrid, if I knew they weren't coming I would've slept in today."

This caught everyones' attention.

"I must admit it is unusual for both of them to be late." Fishlegs admitted.

"Maybe, they're just making out somewhere." Ruffnut blurted out while giving Tuffnut a noogie.

"Yeah!" Tuffnot agreed as he pushed Ruffnut to the ground. "like on a beach or somewhere else romantic and holding hand-!"

Tuffnut got cutoff by Ruffnut wrestling him to the ground. When Snotlout heard that comment he threw one of the throwing into the wall instead of the bullseye.

"Astrid is just running, probably painting her face to look good for me." Snoutlout declared as he flexed he muscles.

This caused the dragons to chuckle earning a glare from Snotlout.

Flapping was heard in the distance until Astrid, Toothless, Hiccup, and Stormfly landed.

"What took you two so long to get here?" Snoutlout shouted. "Did Hiccup's one leg kept you guys a step behind?"

The twins laughed at the dumb joke earning a growl from Toothless, that shut the three up.

"No Toothless, don't hurt them." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless head.

Toothless still glared at Snotlout wanting to 'badly' hurt him for hurting his friend's feelings.

"Okay today's lesson will be-"

Before, Hiccup could finish his sentence a Terrible Terror flew down with a note attached to her legs. This grabbed everyone's attention as they swarmed toward her.

"A note?" Astrid question.

"Who's it from?" Ruffnut asked.

The Terror landed on Hiccup's right arm and allowed him to retrieve the letter and read it.

"It's from Eret." Hiccup answered.

Just the mention of Eret's name made Ruffnut's eyes as big as dinner plates and sparkle like the glitter fairy sprinkled her eyes in glitter.

"You mean Eret, son of Eret, Eret right?" Ruffnut squealed.

"How many Erets do we know, Ruffnut? " Hiccup asked sarcastically.

Ruffnut paused for a moment, and started to count on her fingers, but only stopped on one. This earned an eye roll from Toothless.

"Yes, it's him." Hiccup answered.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!" Ruffnut squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It says he'll be visiting us soon to learn more about dragons and pay Berk a visit." Hiccup finished reading the letter.

"Oh my gods,- wait, do my pits smell bad?" Ruffnut questioned as she sniffed her armpits.

Tuffnut joined in smelling his sister's armpits and backed away covered his nose and screamed. "AAH! Your armpits burnt my nose hairs!"

"AHH! I need to go home, take a bath, and roll around in some flowers." Ruffnut screamed as she jumped on Barf and Belch.

"WAIT!" Hiccup shouted. " What about our lesson? You can't leave now!"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed. "Barf and Belch are my ride too!"

"Hey, Eret's coming soon and when he does I want to: look, smell, and be nice for him. I don't want our future children knowing I smelt bad on our first date."

"Future children?" Fishlegs said sounding heartbroken as his eyes watered up in despair.

With that Ruffnut flew off never looking back.

"Okay, who's gonna be my ride home?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, I'm out." Snotlout announced as he hopped on a still daydreaming Hookfang.

"What, you too ?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No duh, one leg wonder. If she gets to leave so do I." Snoutlout responded.

"Stop making fun of his leg!" Astrid hissed scaring Snotlout.

"Come on Hookfang, let's go." Snotlout looked down to see Hookfang still daydreaming. "HOOKFANG, LET'S GO!"

This furiated Hookfang, who set his body on fire and flew off, with Snoutlout screaming in pain. And the two flew off in a (in)glorious ball of fire.

Hiccup and Toothless turned to the last three dragon riders with serious looks on their faces.

"Anyone, else have something stupid to do today?" Hiccup asked in a monotone voice.

Nobody answered.

"Good!" Hiccup lightened up. "Today's lesson is-"

 ***CCRRACCKKK***

"Rain." Hiccup said dryly as it started to rain on the four and their dragons.

"AAHH!" Tuffnut screamed. "I'm getting wet that means I'm getting cleaned, I don't wanna smell like 'flower Ruffnut' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tuffnut ran out of the dragon academy screaming like the nut he was... I just realized I made a pun (the word nut is in his and Ruffnut's name) yeah, don't think about it too much.

"I 'dislike' those three most of all." Hiccup said to himself as balled up his fists and Toothless licked his cheek to comfort him.

"OH NO!" Fishlegs exclaimed in horror as he jumped on Meatlug . "The book is getting wet, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Now that just left Hiccup, Toohless, Stormfly, and Astrid getting drenched.

"Seriously, one lesson is that so hard?" Hiccup asked himself.

"Oh, forget them." Astrid said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Tommorrow will be better."

"Thanks, Mi'lady." Hiccup smiled at her. "You're leaving too, aren't ya."

"Yeah, don't wanna catch a cold. Bye." Astrid said as and Stormfly flew off.

"Guess it's just as, bud." Hiccup said as he watched Toothless catch raindrops on his tounge.

"Let's head home." Hiccup said as the two walked home.

Unaware that something or someone was watching them.

"Berk was never your home."

* * *

Haddock Household

Valka looked out the window to see the rain pelt the glass windows, thunder boom through the air, and lightning illuminate the sky. Valka shivered at the thought of Stoick, Hiccup, and their dragons were out in this nasty storm. Of course, Stoick would be out doing chief business, Hiccup and the rest of the teens were at the Dragon Academy, she atleast could take comfort in that.

Valka went over to the fireplace and lit some firewood to keep warm. She sat by the fire place curled up in her blanket and stared at the fire remembering her nightmare.

She was still on Berk only, instead of 15 years ago it was 10. She, Hiccup, Stoick, and their dragons were together as one big happy family and not at the Dragon Sanctuary. And, last who was that mystery figure and what did it mean Stoick wasn't the one who was worried about her.

"Hey, Cloudjumper "

Valka's train of thought was derailed as she heard Hiccup's voice.

The door opened to reveal a soaking wet Hiccup and a soaking wet Toothles, who started to shake to get the water off of his body.

"AHH, Toothless, not in the house!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless chuckled.

"Boys you're soakin' wet." Valka said as placed a blanket over Hiccup's shoulders. "Come by the fire both of you, before you catch your death of cold."

Now, the three were by the fire warming up telling stories about their day so far.

" And everybody left besides Toothless and I." Hiccup finished his story as finished his cup of herbal tea.

"Tuffnut and Ruffnut actually sniffed their own armpits?" Valka asked disgusted.

"Man, I wish that was the weirdest thing those two have ever done." Hiccup said as Toothless rolled his eyes agreeing with him.

"I bet you have a bunch of stories about those two." Valka said as she got up about to make another brew of tea.

"Too many stories." Hiccup answered dryly as he got up as well.

When Valka went to one of the water jugs only to find out it was empty.

"Drat!" Valka (child) cursed. "This jug's out of water, better check the others."

"Don't worry, mom." Hiccup said as he took the empty jug out of her hands. "Me and Toothless will fill them up."

"Are you sure, you just got in?" Valka questioned as she watched Hiccup grabbed two other empty jugs.

"Don't worry we'll be back." Hiccup said as he put the jugs in his satchel and he aand Toothless were out the door.

Valka watched as the two flew into the woods out-of-sight, and smiled. Her son had grown to be a responsible young man. She went back inside to get the lemon and tea leaves ready for the next batch of tea.

* * *

The two walked out of the house and into the woods. After the whole Whispering Deaths and water well incident, There were more wells on the island incase such an event would happen again. This one was in a clearing of the woods where many edible flowers grew. As Hiccup was filling up the jugs with water Toothless and him talked for a while (actually Hiccup talked, Toothless can't talk.) Moments like this were rare for the two, ever since they defeated the Red Death, Dagur, and Drago the two have been bombarded by: fans, enemies, and dragon problems alike, but now it was just time for them.

The rain was cool and peaceful since the thunder and lightning stopped, it wasn't raining as hard as it was before, but it still came down on them.

"You know, Toothless, before I met you I kinda considered the rain as my friend." Hiccup said earning Toothless' attention.

"Sorry I brought that out of nowhere. It's just when I was little, well littler. I didn't really had friends growing up... Except for Gobber."

Toothless nodded as he continued to listen to Hiccup.

"Everyone put me down for being: weird, weak, and not 'Viking' enough." Hiccup continued. "But, in the rain I would run into the woods laugh, cry, and feel at peace with myself even if it was for a little while. But, now I have you. So, thank you bud."

Toothless felt touched and started to lick Hiccup's face, causing him to breakout in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, Okayahaha, stopahaah!" Hiccup laughed. "You're gonna drown me!"

Toothless ceased his lickings and gave Hiccup an adorable puppy/kitty look.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky you're cute." Hiccup said wiping the droll off his face.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

Toothless and Hiccup were startled. Did they just hear somebody singing? It sounded like the voice was coming from the woods.

"Hello?" Hiccup shouted into the woods hoping someone would pop out and it was just a joke. "Who's there?"

"Nothing's gonna harm you baby (no sir), not while I'm around."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hiccup shouted again as Toothless growled into the woods.

*SILENCE*

"Please tell me that was just in our heads." Hiccup said as he placed a hand over his head in disbelief.

Toothless continue to growl, until Hiccup wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on Toothless, we might be catching a cold from this rain and it's going to our heads." Hiccup said trying to think of an excuse for what they were hearing.

*SNAP*

A snap from a twig alerted the two, there was somebody in the woods.

"Who's there?" Hiccup shouted again.

"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays."

Hiccup was now irritated as he balled up his fist.

"Come on Tooth, let's see who this joker is." Hiccup said as Toothless huffed in agreement.

Hiccup got on the saddle and Toothless ran through the woods as they heard the voice continue to sing. That got deeper and deeper into the woods until nothing seemed familiar anymore, and oblivious to them fog seemed to form behind them.

"I'll send them howling, I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare."

" What do you mean by that?" Hiccup questioned, confused on what the voice meant. But, the voice never answered and continued to sing.

"Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."

Toothless and Hiccup suddenly realized that fog surrounded them, making it hard to see the forest they were once in.

"Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time."

The fog cleared revealing that the two were now in the cove.

"WHAT! HOW DID WE GET IN THE COVE?!"

Hiccup shouted, there was no way they just walked inside the cove, something (weird) was going on.

"Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around."

The voice sang in a whisper as thought it was a whisper in the wind.

"Okay who's doing this, please tell us what's going on." Hiccup asked looking in every direction to see where the source of the voice came from.

"H-help me."

This spooked the two friends, they couldn't see the source of the voice, but the 'voice' needed help.

"Where are you?" Hiccup shouted as Toothless sniffed the air hoping to pick up the voice's scent.

"Here!"

The water of the lake started to glow seafoam green and formed in the center of the water creating a ribbon that created three corners.

"Triquetra." Hiccup said recognizing the symbol.

* **CRACK** *

Hiccup and Toothless opened their eyes to reveal they were back in the house? Saying that they were shocked was a understatement.

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hello, sleepyheads." Valka walked towards the two with a cod in one had and a cup of herbal tea with a lemon in it.

"How did we get here?" Hiccup questioned confused as he took the cup of tea.

"What do you mean?" Valka questioned.

"We were back at the cove, and there was singing and ugh-." Hiccup said disheveled.

"That must of been one strange dream." Valka said as she handed Hiccup the cup of tea.

"But me and Toothless just left to get some water for the jugs." Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Hiccup, after you and Toothless went out to get some water you two came back and went back to sleep." Valka explained.

"But, it felt so real." Hiccup said pushing his hair back in disbelief.

"Dreams normal do." Valka said as she kissed Hiccup's forehead.

"Yeah, real-AAHH!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless licked his face. "Toothless, knock it off."

The group laughed at the antics.

Outside

The rain continued to pour and the thunder continued to roar as a mysterious figure loomed in the distance.

"Not while I'm around."

Woah, okay everyone I'm back (mostly), I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I don't want to put all the good stuff in one chapter and the rest be boring/slow. The song "Not While I'm Around" is from the musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and I switched the word "sir" to "baby". I'll try and update more often so, bye.


	4. A Nightmare and a Warning

Hey, everyone I'm back! Ready for the next chapter? Good, because here it is!

* * *

Berk

Just like last chapter it's till raining as ever. Basically everyone was in their homes by now getting ready for bed except for our favorite dragon and dragon trainer.

Hiccup was at his desk still cleaning the small object Toothless found the other day, with Toothless behind him watching the process. By the looks of it Hiccup was almost down. For hours he'd: wiped, chipped, and scrubbed the gosh darn thing until they were almost there.

"Phew!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Okay Toothless, all we have to do now is let it soak for the night, and by morning we'll see what this is."

Toothless grunted in agreement.

Hiccup pulled out a bucket filled with soapy water and plopped the object inside. He placed the bucket on top of his desk and walked to bed.

"Well, night Toothless see you in the morning." Hiccup said as they both fell to sleep.

As soon as the boys were fast asleep the bucket began to glow seafoam green and mist started to fill the room, unnoticed by the two friends.

* * *

Astrid's Home

Astrid, Stormfly, and the rest of her family were currently asleep at the moment. All was calm and quiet as the family rested for the night. The same seafoam green mist filled the room and was still undetected by both humans and dragons as it worked its spell.

Dream

It was a very cloudy day as the teens were in the middle of dragon training with a Deadly Nadder. Gobber made the kill ring into a huge maze that confused the Nadder and the teens. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were out first due to their usual bickering, Fishlegs was nowhere to be seen probably because he was on the other side of the maze, Snotlout was trying flirting with her, and then there was Hiccup who was constantly asking Gobber questions about 'Nightfuries' and not paying attention to his surroundings.

One of Hiccup's mishaps caused the whole maze to collapsed sending her flying into him.

"OHH!" Tuffnut taunted. "Love on the battlefield."

"She could do better than that." Ruffnut added.

Astrid's face was blushing cherry red, she gritted her teeth, and had an awful scowl on her face. How dare those two assume she would have an interest in the chief's son. She tried pulling her axe out of Hiccup's shield it took many tugs, but she got it out and, threw at the Nadder's face. The Nadder recoiled away, clearly in pain from the hit.

"Well done, Astrid." Astrid didn't accept the praise from Gobber, instead she gave a murderous glare at Hiccup.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Astrid shouted at Hiccup. "Our parents' war is about to become ours, pick which side you are on!"

Astrid grabbed her axe and left the arena without another word. She didn't care if she was tough on Hiccup, he needed it. For crying out loud, he was going to be chief soon and he was acting like a defenseless child. Soon, it would be their turn to go to war with the dragons and that time was coming sooner than later. Hiccup needed to pick a side: be brave and fight those monsters or die forever a coward.

"You cowardly little 8!^(# !"

Astrid turned around she felt as though someone had just whispered in her ears.

"Who's there?" Astrid shouted as she raised her axe ready to throw it. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, if this is some kind of stupid prank, so help me I will-"

"Put that axe down." The voiced hissed. "You'll damage your pretty cowardly face, 8!^(# ."

"Who said that?" Astrid trembled a little, but still kept her stance. "You're the coward if you won't even show your own-"

*SPLAT*

Astrid stepped in something wet, when she looked down she was surrounded by water to her knees.

*AAAAAAAHHHHHHH*

Astrid let out a scream, she was just outside the Kill Ring, how did she get here? Astrid didn't know what to do, she didn't even know what was going on. So many thoughts ran through her head like how did she get here, what was going on, and what was happening?

"*GASP* LAND!" Astrid exclaimed as she saw the beach (a good mile away)and rushed towards it, as soon as she reached the sandy shores she collapsed to her knees as she felt the sand between her fingers and gasped for air after the long run. After a while, Astrid started to walk up the stairs to Berk. When, she reached the last set she saw Berk was set ablaze.

Astrid didn't freeze in place she knew what to do, this was the work of those fire breathing dragons, all she and the other teens had to do was get the water buckets and extinguish the fires. She ran to where the buckets usually were only to find they were empty. Another weird thing was: there was no one to be found, and despite the homes and buildings were on fire they didn't burn to the ground, and she wasn't choking on the smoke.

'What is going on?' Astrid thought to herself.

*ROAR*

Astrid froze in her place, as she heard a dragon's roar. Suddenly, the air got colder and she was freezing despite the fire surrounding her. She felt giant foot steps under her feet as a dragon came closer to her, Astrid hid behind an empty water barrel to see it was a blazing Monstrous Nightmare that was setting everything a blaze. Next was a Hideous Zippleback, one head released gas, while the other lit it. Astrid ran away from the barrel before any of the dragons attacks could reach her. She then witness a Gronckle flying into the homes of her village and a Deadly Nadder swoop down and steal the live stock. Astrid had to steer clear of them or risk being attack. Astrid then noticed the woods in front of her.

"Of course, everyone ran into the woods." Astrid said to herself.

If the dragon raids were too bad, the whole village went into the woods until the attacks were over with. Astrid ran as deep as she could into the woods hoping she would find her village, or they would find her. She was so deep in the woods she didn't recognize her surroundings, she should have ran into somebody by now.

"Something wrong, Astrid?" Astrid turned around to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup! What is going on where is everybody?" Astrid questioned him frantically.

Hiccup didn't answer, he just stood there quietly. This baffled Astrid as she approached him, she grabbed his fur vest, and brought him to her eye level.

"Did you not hear what I - AAAHH!" Astrid let out a scream as she saw a dragon about to land where they were. She didn't recognize it from the 'Book of Dragons' it was an entirely new one. "Get down!" Hiccup said as she pushed Hiccup down with her to hide from the unknown dragon.

Astrid looked up to see that the dragon only to see nothing, except a pair of piercing green eyes.

"What is that thing?" Astrid asked in disgust.

"A Night Fury." Hiccup answered calmly as if nothing was going on.

" How do you know tha-AAHHH!" Astrid let out a scream as she looked at Hiccup's eyes and scampered away.

Hiccup's eyes were still green, but they were now the same shape as the Night Fury's. Something really wasn't right!

" What's wrong, Astrid, you're not afraid of dragons are you?" Hiccup asked teasingly as he stood up.

The unknown dragon crept up behind Hiccup until it was in full view. It was a medium sized dragon with pitch black scales, sharp teeth, large claws, and big green eyes.

Soon, many glowing eyes surrounded the group.

"Aren't you happy Astrid, I picked a side?" Hiccup said with a smug look on his face. "The winning side."

*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Astrid sat straight up on her bed, gasping for air, and placing her hand above her heart.

*COO*

Astrid looked up to see Stormfly above her with a worrid look in her eyes.

"It's okay girl." Astrid said as she petted her friend's head. "It was a bad dream, a nightmare."

Outside.

"AHAHAHAHAH, how'd you like that surprise 8!^(# ?"

* * *

Haddock Household

Dream

Hiccup and Toothless were outside gazing up at the stars above them. Admiring the bright diamonds in the sky and the black, blue, and grey colors that created the sky. Hiccup laid on Toothless's side as he watched the night sky. He told Toothless the constellations and their meanings, the stories of the gods, and made up a few constellations.

"What should we call that constellation, Toothless?" Hiccup asked pointing at a group of stars that made up a box.

Toothless pondered for a second then let out a sneeze.

*AH-CHOO*

"Sniffles, it is then." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless purred.

It was so peaceful tonight, the air was warm, the grass was soft, and the stars were comforting, this wouldn't be a bad place to sleep. Suddenly, seafoam green mist filled their surroundings, the two jumped to their feet ready for whatever was about to happen, and transporting the pair somewhere else.

When, the fog lifted they were on a white sandy beach with seashells of every shape, size, and color, bioluminescence plankton that made the water shine like the stars above.

"What's going-"

"Help me!"

"It's that voice again." Hiccup said and Toothless huffed in agreement. "What do you need help with?"

Suddenly, the same figure aroused with the water cape now glowing. The figure was far away from the shore as if he/she couldn't touch land.

"It's you again." Hiccup said to himself.

"You're not safe here." The voice answered.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned as he and Toothless walked towards the figure.

But, with every step they took the figure stepped back not wanting them near him/her.

"BERK!" The voice hissed the name of the village as if it was poison. "Is a prison, a graveyard, and Hel* on earth full of sick 8!^(#s and sons of sick 8!^(#s!"

"WOAH, language." Hiccup blushed as he covered his mouth as Toothless looked equally embarrassed.

"Sorry." The voice said sincerely. "But, when you've been trapped on his rock as long as I have you see things in a different light."

"Wait, you live on Berk?" Hiccup questioned.

...

"Crud!" The figure did a facepalm. "I said, way too much, doesn't matter you'll only remember the first part of this dream."

"Wait,what?"

* * *

*ROOSTER CROW SOUND EFFECTS*

Hiccup and Toothless woke up only to have no memory of the dream.

"Morning bud, did you sleep well?" Hiccup asked his friend as he went up to pet his head.

Toothless had this confused look on his face and gave a huff.

"Well I know what will cheer you up, how about some fish for breakfast?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless's eyes lit up as he got up and walked down stairs with Hiccup by his side.

The two left their room, forgetting about the object in the bucket.

"Darnit!" The voice hissed. " I almost gave them to much information. I need to be more careful on how I enter their dreams."

The voice gave a sigh. "I should leave them alone for now, besides I want my babies to know Berk and its people are the true monster."

* * *

Hey, sorry this is short, but I wanted to put something down wile it was fresh in my head. The next chapter will be up before/on Halloween. Bye.


	5. Through My Eyes

Through My Eyes

Hey everyone, this chapter will be in Toothless (POV sorta). Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Morning

I've awoken from what was yet another strange dream this was the third one this week, but the strange thing was I didn't remember it at all.

*Yawn* Morning bud, did you sleep well?"

I watched as my human, my ally, my friend and my brother Hiccup walked up besides me and scratched my head. Normally I'd enjoy a good scratch upon my favorite spot, but the strange dream still plagued me. I just gave a huff, he wouldn't understand, Hel! I don't understand!

"Well I know what will cheer you up, how about some fish for breakfast?" Hiccup asked me.

My eyes lit up as the mention of fish and breakfast and before I knew it we were both down the stairs.

Kitchen

Hiccup carried a huge tray and went to one of the barrels full of cod and pulled out eight, three herrings, and five salmons, my favorite fish/es . Hiccup would always make my breakfast before he ate himself, I really wish he would make his food first then serve me...He's skinny.

"Will this be enough for you bud?" Hiccup asked.

I went into my 'cute mode' to get 1,2,5 extra fish/es. Of course Hiccup has caught onto to my act by now and gave me an unimpressed look.

"Your lucky your cute." Hiccup groaned as he pulled three more cods and a herring out of the barrels.

'Yes I am.' I thought as he placed the tray in front of my. I salivated as I looked down upon my breakfast until I dove in. I started to wolf down three cods and a salmon, I chomped down on their juicy flesh until the flavor filled every corner of my mouth, and I swallowed the fish and started again with the others.

"Geez, Tooth if you keep eating like that I may need to add table manners to dragon training." Hiccup said as ate his breakfast of an apple, bread, and wild boar bacon.

I ignored him and continued with my own breakfast, besides dragons don't sit at tables.

*YAWN*

We turned to see Valka and Stoick exiting their bedroom. Stoick was already dressed for whatever chief duties he had to do today, while Valka was still in her nightgown.

"Morning boys." Stoick greeted as he ruffled Hiccup's hair out of place as Valka kissed the side of Hiccup's cheek.

"Morning." Hiccup greeted back as he tried to straighten his hair.

"What's the plan for today?" Valka yawned as she grabbed an apple, smoked salmon, and a slice of bread.

"Hopefully we'll get through an actual lesson, it doesn't rain again today, or the others don't leave early." Hiccup answered.

I chuckled at that comment, getting the rest of the humans to participate was harder than the dragons training. Snotlout was more focus on looking 'cool' than actual putting an effort in studying unless of course it meant breaking and punching something. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, it would take me years to explain their thinking process and I still wouldn't scratch the surface of their intelligence (if there was any).

"Lessons are going that badly?" Stoick questioned as he placed three lamb legs on his plate for breakfast.

"Please don't make me answer." Hiccup begged as he put his hands in a pleading gesture.

"OH, it's bad." Valka said as she bit into her apple.

"Very bad; I'm gonna get dressed now." Hiccup said as he went upstairs to get dressed.

I watched as my friend went up the stairs; then went back to finish my breakfast.

"Do you think everything is alright?" I looked up to see Valka looked at Stoick with a worried expression on her face.

" I'm not sure , he didn't really say what the problem was." Stoick answered.

I know those looks all too well, the look of a worried parent over their child. After the Red Death and Hiccup losing his left leg Stoick has been on worried about Hiccup and what he does more and more. I'm guessing not seeing her son for fifteen years or knowing the things he's been through Valka was new to do worried game.

"You ready to go bud?" I looked up to see Hiccup dressed in his usual outfit ready to go.

"See ya boys later." Valka waved goodbye to us as she and Stoick drank a mug of mud colored liquid know as coffee as Hiccup waved back and we were out the door.

* * *

In the Sky

Flying. One of my favorite activities to do with Hiccup. We both enjoyed being up in the sky, passing by clouds, and chasing the ever glowing Sun. Sadly, our fun time came to an end as the Dragon Academy came into view, sure we have fun times there as well, but three annoying headaches were there too.

* * *

Dragon Academy

We walked inside to see Snoutlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut asleep on the ground. Obviously, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were head-butting into each other (again) and managed to knock themselves out, Snotlout was leaning on one of the walls with his lips out and drool running out.

"Well isn't that a lovely sight to see in the morning." Hiccup said sarcastically as he got off my back.

'I couldn't agree more.' I thought.

"Morning!" I greeted Hookfang, Barf, and Belch.

"TOOTHLESS!" Barf and Belch yelled as they ran up to me and Hiccup, as Hookfang remained where he was watching the clouds.

"What happened here?" I asked looking at Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"HA! You and your boy missed it." Barf answered.

"Yeah!" Belch agreed. "Our jokers ran into each other full collision and-"

"WHAM! HEADBUTT! IT WAS AWESOME!" Barf interrupted.

" I bet it was." I answered dully.

"Guys, come on." Hiccup said getting our attention. "We have to go over the lessons we didn't do yesterday *UGH*!"

" Is your boy okay, because he seems stressed out?" Barf questioned.

"Yeah. " Belch said.

Suddenly, Snoutlout fell to the ground withering in pain as the twins did the same and started to whimpering. Hiccup, Hookfang, and I rushed to Snoutlout, while Barf and Belch ran over to Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Snotlout, come on wake up!" Hiccup said shaking his cousin wake, only to hear him whimper more.

"No, please no! Don't hurt me, please I'm so sorry!" Snoutlout shouted in his sleep.

"Toothless, what is wrong with Snoutlout?" Hookfang questioned with fear in his voice.

"I don't know." I answered him.

*AAAAAAHHHHHHH!*

We turned to hear Ruffnut scream in her sleep as Tuffnut seemed to be fighting an unknown foe.

"Please, no more, don't hurt us!" Tuffnut screamed as he was trying to grab hold of something.

Barf used his gas breath to wake them, usually the stench would wake them up, but they were still in deep slumber.

*COUGH, COUGH,COUGH*

Hiccup and the rest of the teens were coughing up Barf's fumes, I got in front of Hiccup and started to fan the green gas away.

"Barf stop! What your doing is helping." I roared at him as I fanned away the of the gaseous fumes.

"Then, what else are we suppose to do?" Hookfang questioned infuriated.

I had no idea, something was definitely wrong here.

"Toothless, I have an idea." Hiccup said looking up at me.

He then took off to one of the water barrels and grabbed one of the buckets.

"Is he getting a drink at a time like this?" Belch asked.

"That's crazy." Barf said.

"What the heck is your rider doing Toothless? Our riders are having some nightmare and he's playing in the water." Hookfang growled.

" **SHUT UP!** " I growled at them.

I had full trust in Hiccup, his plans always worked out somehow. I may not know what is was now, but it would work. Hiccup then ran towards us with two buckets full of ice cold water.

"If we can't shake or gas them awake, maybe we can splash them awake." Hiccup explained his plan.

Of course, splashing them awake with water would wake them, I hope.

Belch took a bucket as he and Barf ran to their trainers and splashed the bucket on them.

*GASP*

Tuffnut and Ruffnut awoke gasping for air as the water entered their mouths. Hiccup and I splashed Snotlout who started coughing like crazy.

"Ugh, my acking head!" Ruffnut groaned as she cupped her head.

"What did we do last night?" Tuffnut questioned as if he spent the night at a bachelor party instead of taking a quick nap.

Snotlout was still coughing up water as Hiccup went up to him about to give him a hand.

"Here, let me help you up." Hiccup said as he extended his hand.

Snotlout looked up to see Hiccup, his eyes bulged out and he let out a scream.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

"Don't hurt, please don't hurt me!" Snotlout screamed as he backed away.

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

Before anyone else could say anything Snotlout ran out the academy screaming.

'What was that all about?' I thought as I turned towards Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

The twins were cowering in place as if the most horrible demon was about to attack them.

"Are you guys okay?" Hiccup questioned the two as he walked towards them only for them to scream as well and ran out the arena too.

We were all left dumbfounded on what just happened. What caused them to go into a deep sleep and have those dreams... Those nightmares.

*HAHAHAHA*

Did I just hear laughter?

"Come on Toothless, we better get them and see what's wrong." Hiccup said as he got on my back.

Me, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch took to the skies to look for their missing owners.

* * *

Forest

We spotted Astrid and Stormfly flying in our direction.

"Toothless!" Stormfly called out my name as she flew towards me.

"Stormfly, have you seen Snotlout and the twins?" I asked her.

"Yeah, there up a tree saying Hiccup tried to drown them." Stormfly told me.

"WHAT!" I questioned. "All we did was splashed water on them to wake them up."

"Figures." Stormfly scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Those three are always napping."

We flew to their location with Fishlegs and Meatlug under the tree. It was true they really were up a tree, with Snotlout at the very top and Tuffnut and Ruffnut under him, it was a really ridicules sight.

"There you guys are." Meatlug greeted us. "What to cause those three to run up a tree?"

"That's a good question." I answered.

"For the last time get down you idiots!" Astrid shouted.

"No way Astrid, Hiccup will try and drown us again!" Snotlout shouted back with the twins nodding their heads in agreement.

"All I did was splash you guys to wake you up!" Hiccup said justifying his actions.

" We don't believe !" Ruffnut shouted down.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed with his sister. "Your soul is as dark as your black hooded cloak!"

This left everyone (on the ground) dumbfounded.

"I don't own or wearing a black hooded cloak!" Hiccup shouted up at them.

" Yeah you do, you used it to create that big wall of water to drown us." Ruffnut shouted.

" And you laughed at us while we were choking, not cool man." Tuffnut agreed.

"No I didn't, now get down before you hurt yourselves!" Hiccup yelled losing his patience.

"No way, this tree is 120% safe -hey do you guys hear that?" Snotlout asked the twins.

*CRACK*

The top of the tree snapped sending the three plummeting to the ground.

"Tooth, come on we gotta catch them!" Hiccup said as I took to the sky.

I caught the twins first, then Snotlout with my hind legs, but they still wouldn't stop screaming until we hit the ground. As soon as we were with the others Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut hide behind their dragons.

"Will you guys knock it off already!" Astrid shouted.

"Not until you get that maniac away from us." Snotlout said pointing at Hiccup.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** " I shouted at him.

Hiccup held me back before I could charge at the male twin.

"Hey what are these?" Fishlegs asked holding up paper wrappers.

I noticed the same wrappers surrounding the tree and a familiar sweet scent coming from them.

"Where did all these wrappers come from?" Hiccup said picking one up.

"They smell like loopy berries- HEY!" Astrid shouted as she noticed there was a trail behind the twins and Snotlout. "

" What were in these wrappers?" Astrid said holding one up to the three.

" They were our last batch of loopy spheres so we decided to finish them up." Snotlout admitted.

"This is a last batch? I'm looking at 50 wrappers in counting." Fishlegs said holding many of the candied wrappers.

" Don't you guys remembered the last time you had loopy spheres?" Hiccup questioned with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping on the ground like a peeved off parent.

"No!" They answered (of course).

"*Groan* The last time you three (idiots) had loopy spheres you had nightmares for a week, for crying out loud Tuffnut you thought your socks were trying to eat your feet." Hiccup explained.

"But it's true." Tuffnut shouted in terror.

"That's it! They had too many loopy spheres and got nightmares (again)." Astrid said.

Loopy berries were grown on the island know as Sweetin (I know it's such an original name), that was very far from Berk. The only way to obtain them was to sail many miles and get them yourself or wait for traders to come and trade some with you. Loopy berries had a very sweet taste that was popular with breakfast and dessert dishes. Loopy spheres were a kind of soft candy made out of loopy berries, that were baked with sugar and honey it was a huge hit with children and people with a sweet tooth. But there was a side affect if one ate too much of the confectionery treat they would get horrible dreams.

"I guess that makes sense." Ruffnut admitted as they got from behind their dragons.

"Yeah, there's no way Hiccup could ever be tougher than me." Snotlout said trying to make himself look tough.

I was about to growl at him, but Astrid punched him in the face already. As everyone was waiting for Snotlout to get back up I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched.

"You alright bud." Hiccup asked as he looked at me.

I just gave a low groan as he petted my head. Something weird was going on and this was just the beginning.

End Toothless's P.O.V.

*HAHAHAHA*

A voiced laughed in the pitch black darkness.

"Who would've thought those three would be afraid of a little water." The Voice laughed. "And to just think this is only the beginning."

* * *

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new one will be out soon. Also, I want your opinion on who this mysterious figure haunting Berk. Are they human, dragon, or something unknown? What is their motive and why does it involve Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka? I really want to hear your ideas.

Here are my opinions on the dragons' voices sound like:

Toothless - Jason Marsden know for playing Max Goof in A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie, (Adult) Kovu from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Haku from Spirited Away.

Barf and Belch - Rob Paulson in his Mark Chang voice from Fairly Oddparents.

Hookfang- John DiMaggio in his Manly Dan voice from Gravity Falls voice or Jake the Dog voice from Adventure Time.

Stormfly - Keke Palmer who is currently starring in Scream Queens as Zayday Williams and was on Grease Live as Marty Maraschino.

Meatlug - Kath Souice in her Phil, Lil, or Betty DeVille voice from Rugrats I can see Meatlug having a tough girl voice or having a tough girl with a sweet voice.

Well talk to you guys later, Happy Halloween!


	6. Don't Fall Asleep in Class

Don't Fall Asleep in Class

The sun rose upon Berk as many of its villagers and dragons were getting ready for the day-

"AW MAN, WERE THE FIRST ONES HERE?" Snotlout groaned as he realized he was the first person at the academy.

"I don't believe this Hookfang, how the heck are we first?" Snotlout ranted. " I bet the others are being lazy and having a free day and-"

Suddenly the most horrific smell hit both his and Hookfang's noses. The smell was so awful it was like garbage and raw sewage got married and had a baby together.

"P.U. WHAT IS THAT STANK?" Snotlout winced from the scent.

"You have nothing to complain about; I had to smell this all night." Someone shouted above him.

"SHUT UP!" Another voice shouted.

Snotlout looked up to see the twins and Barf and Belch.

Tuffnut was pinching his nose while Barf and Belch were making gagging sounds. Ruffnut on the other hand had elegant flowers braided into her hair and smelled like dew drops painted on rows of wild flowers in a field. Actually, the flowers were pulled out of the ground with their roots and dirt still on them sticking in ever directions in Ruffnut's really messy braids making her new hairdo look like a Pinterest fail and she smelled like someone spilled bleach in an already polluted perfume deportment of a mall.

" Man you guys smell worse than you usually do." Snotlout said gasping for air.

Barf and Belch growled as they were deeply offended by that statement.

"It's not us, it's Ruffnut stinking up the place." Tuffnut said pointing at his sister.

"Oh stop being so over dramatic-" Ruffnut hissed. "I smell amazing."

At that comment Barf and Belch dunked Ruffnut into one of the water barrels getting rid of (most) the scent.

"You men are all the same!" Ruffnut shouted as she got out of the barrel shaking the water off her body like a dog.

"Well at least the skunk smell is somewhat gone, right Tuffnut?" Snotlout laughed. "Tuffnut?"

Snotlout turned to see Tuffnut with his mouth full chewing on something.

"What the heck are you chewing on?" Snotlout question suspiciously.

Tuffnut stopped chewing and darted his eyes left and right, until he looked at Snotlout in the eyes and answered.

"Numpfing (Nothing)." He answered with red juice dripping down his mouth and chin.

"You little liar, you've been sticking your hand in the loopy spheres jar again!" Snotlout yelled.

" Loopy spheres ?" Ruffnut gasped as she jumped out of the water barrel. "I want some!"

Ruffnut darted toward the secret-stash-of-loopy-spheres-barrel, started peeling the wrappers off the candy stuff them in her pockets, and crammed the loopy spheres in cheeks like a squirrel.

"He save some for me; that's our last batch until Trader Johann comes back!" Snotlout shouted.

Soon the three trainers descended on the half-full barrel of loopy spheres and devoured the sweet treats by the second. The dragons watched in disgust at how their humans were eating, even they weren't that messy while eating.

"Yo, Hookfang, catch!" Snotlout shouted throwing as he threw ten wrapped loopy spheres in the air.

Hookfang used his fire breathe to catch the sugary treats on fire, as soon as they hit the ground he ate them up.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed the example and watched as Barf and Belch try and catch the treats in the air before they hit the ground.

Within a few minutes the all the remain loopy spheres were devoured by human and dragon alike, and the scent from the sweets completey got rid of Ruffnut's 'perfume'.

"Well at least Ruffnut's perfume smell is gone." Tuffnut said.

"Oh shut up!" Ruffnut told her brother. "Besides your opinions don't matter, Eret will love my new scent."

"If he doesn't hurl his stomach, lungs, eyes, and kidneys out first." Tuffnut sneered.

"THAT'S IT!" Ruffnut then pounced on her brother.

Snotlout went to one of the sides of the academy and leaned on the wall to watch the twins fight, at least that gave him something to do. Soon the twins were on different corners of the academy until they ran at each other in full speed and - *WHAM*

HEADBUTT

The collision caused the two to be knocked out leaving them out like a light. With flowers from Ruffnut's hair covering the twins and the ground around them.

Snotlout was slowly started to drift away until he fell asleep himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and was slowly waking up. The twins darted awake rubbing their aching heads as they head footsteps as well.

A figure wearing a long black cloak walked into the Dragon Academy and stood at the entrence not saying a word.

Tuffnut put his hand to his mouth and whispered to Ruffnut. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Ruffnut answered.

The figure pulled down their hood to reveal-

"Oh, it's just Hiccup you guys." Tuffnut said dully.

Hiccup didn't respond to the comment, he just stood there with an emotionless expression.

"Hey, Hiccup! What's with the cloak, decided you wanted to be a wizard too?" Snotlout shouted.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed at the comment while Hiccup remained silent.

Snotlout walked up towards Hiccup who remained unaffected by what was going around him.

"What you still upset about yesterday's lesson?" Snotlout mocked.

Hiccup didn't answer.

"Silent treatment huh? Well just so you know it doesn't work on-"

*SMACK*

Snotlout was on the ground with: his lip busted, nose bleeding, spitting up blood, his face sore, and two of his teeth knocked out.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut gasped at what they had just witnessed.

Snotlout didn't know what hit him; he looked up to see Hiccup with the same emotionless face and a balled up fist with blood on it. It took Snotlout a few minutes to connect the dots, but he got it. Hiccup punched him in the face.

"What the hel! was that for?" Snotlout shouted still spitting up blood.

"Did you three really thing that I would let you get away for all those years that you've tortured me?" Hiccup questioned calmly.

"What are you talking about, man?" Ruffnut asked as she and her brother helped Snotlout get up from the ground.

"All those years of name calling, broken bones, and suffering?" Hiccup shouted at the three.

The trainers flinched at Hiccup's change of tone. They started to notice that Hiccup's skin was paler than usual, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were very dark.

"You three have done every horrible thing in the book towards me and made the last fifteen years of my life a living breathing heck and now you think it's all fine and dandy to just buddy up to me." Hiccup hissed frightening the group.

Suddenly, dripping sounds were heard and the groups feet started to feel wet, when they looked down the arena was filled with water to their knees.

"What is going on?" Tuffnut shrieked.

*CLANK*

The three turned their heads to the entrance to see that it was closed. They ran towards the gate trying to lift it up.

"It won't budge." Snotlout stated. "Hey, Hookfang, bust this open for us- Hookfang?"

Snotlout turned to see Hookfang was gone; not only him, but Barf and Belch as well.

"OUR DRAGONS!" The twins gasped as their beloved dragons were gone.

"Of course, they're not here." Everyone turned towards Hiccup who was speaking in a matter-of-fact-voice. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be partners."

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Snotlout spatted.

"Joke? No I don't see this as a joke." Hiccup answered.

Hiccup rose his hands and in an instant the water around him formed in huge large hands floating in midair. The teens were left speechless, their knees buckled in fear, and their nerves frightened.

"This is a joke." Hiccup smirked as the one hand gripped Snotlout and the other gripped the twins and held them tightly. They yelped in pain as the grip got tighter.

"Hiccup don't do this, we're cousins, family." Snotlout pleaded.

" **HOW DARE YOU USE THE 'WE'RE FAMILY' EXCUSE ON ME!** " Hiccup bellowed.

The three winced as the sound broke their ears and the grip tightened even more.

"No, please no! Don't hurt me, please I'm so sorry!" Snotlout cried as tears ran down his face.

Hiccup released his grip on the three making them plummet to the wet ground. Suddenly the academy filled with water until it was three feet to the surface. There was no way they could climb up and reach the metal rails, the main gate was still shut tight, and they couldn't swim forever.

*AAAAAAHHHHHHH!*

Ruffnut screamed as the water turned ice-cold.

"Please, no more, don't hurt us!" Tuffnut screamed as he was trying to grab hold of something to hold him up.

The arena started to fill with a horrific stench.

*COUGH, COUGH,COUGH*

The teens were coughing up the fumes.

"WOW!" They looked up to see Hiccup behind the railings. "And here I thought, you three imbecilices couldn't sink any lower, but you did. How about you really sink this time!"

Hiccup's black cloak slipped off him and became larger and translucent until it turned into water, a huge wall of water. The wall rained into the arena drowning Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. As the three were gasping for air Hiccup laughed as they tried to keep their heads above water.

The next wall of water was much higher and then it crashed into them with a huge-

*GASP*

Tuffnut and Ruffnut awoke gasping for air as the water entered their mouths as Snotlout who started coughing like crazy.

"Ugh, my acking head!" Ruffnut groaned as she cupped her head.

"What did we do last night?" Tuffnut questioned as if he spent the night at a bachelor party instead of taking a quick nap.

Snotlout was still coughing up water as Hiccup went up to him about to give him a hand.

"Here, let me help you up." Hiccup said as he extended his hand.

Snotlout looked up to see Hiccup, his eyes bulged out and he let out a scream.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

"Don't hurt, please don't hurt me!" Snotlout screamed as he backed away.

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

Before anyone else could say anything Snotlout ran out the academy screaming.

The twins were cowering in place as if the most horrible demon was about to attack them.

"Are you guys okay?" Hiccup questioned the two as he walked towards them only for them to scream as well and ran out the arena too.

Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the dragons were all left dumbfounded on what just happened. What caused them to go into a deep sleep and have those dreams... Those nightmares.

* * *

Woods

Astrid and Stormfly were flying towards the Dragon Academy.

"Man, I can't believe how late we are." Astrid sighed. "After the mouthful I gave Hiccup yesterday, he probably thinks I'm an idiot."

Stormfly gave a huffed of agreement.

"Hee." Astrid giggled at the action. "Nah, he won't think that. He'll say something funny like-"

"Get your face out of my butt!" A voice said.

"Well, get your butt out of my face." Another voice said.

"WHAT?"

The two looked down to see Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut sitting at the treetop of a tree.

"What are you three doing in a tree?" Astrid question them, hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"It's Hiccup, he's mad, I tell you, mad!" Snotlout explained as the twins nodded in agreement.

Yep, it was something stupid.

"Get down from the tree now." Astrid said sternly.

"No!" The three answered.

"Hi guys!" Everyone turned to see Fishlegs and Meatlug. " Sorry I'm late it was just so hard drying the book out I had to - is this a new dragon training exercise?"

"Fishlegs stay here I need to go get Hiccup." Astrid said as she and Stormfly flew off.

"Why are you guys up in a tree?" Fishlegs questioned.

* * *

Woods (Again)

The rest of the group flew to the location with Fishlegs and Meatlug under the tree where the three Viking teens were. It was true they really were up a tree, with Snotlout at the very top and Tuffnut and Ruffnut under him, it was a really ridicules sight.

"For the last time get down you idiots!" Astrid shouted.

"No way Astrid, Hiccup will try and drown us again!" Snotlout shouted back with the twins nodding their heads in agreement.

"All I did was splash you guys to wake you up!" Hiccup said justifying his actions.

" We don't believe you!" Ruffnut shouted down.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed with his sister. "Your soul is as dark as your black hooded cloak!"

This left everyone (on the ground) dumbfounded.

"I don't own or wearing a black hooded cloak!" Hiccup shouted up at them.

" Yeah you do, you used it to create that big wall of water to drown us." Ruffnut shouted.

" And you laughed at us while we were choking, not cool man." Tuffnut agreed.

"No I didn't, now get down before you hurt yourselves!" Hiccup yelled losing his patience.

"No way, this tree is 120% safe -hey do you guys hear that?" Snotlout asked the twins.

*CRACK*

The top of the tree snapped sending the three plummeting to the ground.

"Tooth, come on we gotta catch them!" Hiccup said as he and Toothless took to the sky.

Toothless caught the twins first, then Snotlout with his hind legs, but they still wouldn't stop screaming until the two hit the ground. As soon as they were with the others Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut hide behind their dragons.

"Will you guys knock it off already!" Astrid shouted.

"Not until you get that maniac away from us." Snotlout said pointing at Hiccup.

Toothless roared angrily at Snotlout as Hiccup held Toothless back before the mighty dragon could charge at him.

"Hey, what are these?" Fishlegs asked holding up paper wrappers.

Everyone noticed the same wrappers surrounding the tree and a familiar sweet scent coming from them.

"Where did all these wrappers come from?" Hiccup said picking one up.

"They smell like loopy berries- HEY!" Astrid shouted as she noticed there was a trail behind the twins and Snotlout.

" What were in these wrappers?" Astrid said holding one up to the three.

" They were our last batch of loopy spheres so we decided to finish them up." Snotlout admitted.

"This is a last batch? I'm looking at 50 wrappers in counting." Fishlegs said holding many of the candied wrappers.

" Don't you guys remembered the last time you had loopy spheres?" Hiccup questioned with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping on the ground like a peeved off parent.

"No!" They answered (of course).

"*Groan* The last time you three (idiots) had loopy spheres you had nightmares for a week, for crying out loud Tuffnut you thought your socks were trying to eat your feet." Hiccup explained.

"But it's true." Tuffnut shouted in terror.

"That's it! They had too many loopy spheres and got nightmares (again)." Astrid said.

Loopy berries were grown on the island know as Sweetin (I know it's such an original name), that was very far from Berk. The only way to obtain them was to sail many miles and get them yourself or wait for traders to come and trade some with you. Loopy berries had a very sweet taste that was popular with breakfast and dessert dishes. Loopy spheres were a kind of soft candy made out of loopy berries, that were baked with sugar and honey it was a huge hit with children and people with a sweet tooth. But there was a side affect if one ate too much of the confectionery treat they would get horrible dreams.

"I guess that makes sense." Ruffnut admitted as they got from behind their dragons.

"Yeah, there's no way Hiccup could ever be tougher than me." Snotlout said trying to make himself look tough.

Toothless was about to growl at him, but Astrid punched him in the face already. As everyone was waiting for Snotlout to get back up Toothless had the strangest feeling that the group was being watched.

"You alright bud?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Toothless.

Toothless gave a low groan as Hiccup petted his friend's weird was going on and this was just the beginning.

* * *

Elsewhere

*HAHAHAHA*

A voiced laughed in the pitch black darkness.

"Who would've thought those three would be afraid of a little water." The Voice laughed. "And to just think this is only the beginning."

Okay, I know this is basically the same as last chapter without Toothless's P.O.V. and it's a bit rushed, but I had to write something before tomorrow. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving everyone and I hope you have a great day. Till later bye!


	7. Listen to the Rain

Hey everyone, I wanted to add some notes for this and future chapters (that I wish I did in the first chapter).

()- For notes, when a lyric is changed, and when I feel like being the sarcastic little lady that I 'am.

''-For characters' thoughts.

*-For sound effects, notes, and now for when a background song is playing (A.K.A for a song that is not song by a character or characters.)

""- For speech and singing (when a character from the sings).

That is all you may now resume reading fanfic.

* * *

Listen to the Rain

After, this mornings fiasco the rest of the day and dragon training went smoothly (in a way). The teens were now packing for the day ready to head home, when-

*KABOOM*

"AAHHH!" Tuffnut screamed. "Loud noises, water, and glowing lights coming from the sky!"

"Yeah, it's called thunder, rain, and lightning." Astrid said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Ohh, I better go. Don't want todays notes getting wet." Fishlegs said as he and Meatlug left the arena.

Before anyone could say a thing Snotlout and Hookfang jetted out of the sky without even saying goodbye.

*KABOOM AGAIN*

*AAAAAAHHHHHHHH*

The twins screamed as they hopped on their dragons and took off.

" The sky is spitting at us!" Tuffnut screamed.

"And it's wet too!" Ruffnut shouted.

Toothless shook his head in disbelief at how low the twins' IQs were right now.

"Well, at we got the lessons done before it rain." Hiccup said.

"If only Snotlout would stop flirting with me, it would've been better." Astrid said.

The two "friends" laughed at the small joke; while their dragons' rolled their eyes not believing how clueless their owners were for each other.

"Well, see ya tomorrow. Mom's making chicken tonight." Astrid said as she jumped on Stormfly and rode off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, bud." Hiccup said, but there was no response from Toothless. "Bud?"

Hiccup turned to see Toothless on his hind legs catching raindrops on his tongue. Hiccup chuckled a little at the amusing sight.

*HEEHEEHEE*

Hiccup and Toothless were startled by the sounds of someone giggling. They looked around the arena to see it was totally empty.

"Come on bud, lets go home." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and flew off.

* * *

In the Sky

The rain was basically pelting them as thunder and lightning illuminated the sky and ranged in their ears. Toothless ignored the two forces of nature; his main concern was to get Hiccup home safely.

"Toothless!" Hiccup's voice broke Toothless's concentration. "We're gonna have to walk the rest of the way home, this storm is getting to strong."

Totthless nodded in agreement and landed safely in the middle of the woods. Once, there the two lads walked through the wet grass, the wind blowing autumn leaves in their faces, and mud as the thunder roared at them. Toothless used his wings to cover Hiccup as the rain poured down on them.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said gratefully as he patted Toothless's head.

Suddenly, the thunder and lightning stopped... And all was calm, the rain still pitter-pattered on them, but not as harsh as before.

*LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN!*

*LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen)!*

"Well at least it's raining as hard as it-WWASS!" Hiccup yelped as he slipped on his butt into the mud.

Toothless bite down on the harness and picked Hiccup right up.

"AW MAN, GROSS!" Hiccup exclaimed as he was shaking the mud off his sleeves.

Toothless gave a laughing gurgle at his friend's misfortune.

"Oh, you this is funny huh, smart guy?" Hiccup questioned as he scooped a handful of mud.

Toothless caught onto this, and displayed a playful expression then took off.

"Hey, get back here!" Hiccup said as he ran after the Nightfury.

*Listen to each drop of rain (listen,listen) aaah*

*Whispering secrets in vain (listen,listen) aaah*

*Franticly searching for someone to hear their story before they hit ground*

Toothless hopped into every puddle he saw getting mud all over his paws as Hiccup continued to chase him. Toothless used his surroundings to dodge Hiccup, by jumping on large rocks and darting behind trees. Hiccup laughed as he ran after Toothless, pausing for a few moments to catch his breath. When, he looked he would see Toothless waiting for to reenergize, then start the chase back up again.

*Please don't let go, can we stay for a while?*

*It's just too hard to say goodbye. Listen to the rain.*

*AH...AH*

Hiccup finally caught up with Toothless, and threw the mud ball that hit him between the eyes.

"HA! Not so funny huh?" Hiccup laughed as he was greeted by a mischievous look from Toothless.

Toothless leapt high into the air and landing on his feet with a loud-

*THUD*

*LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN,LISTEN!*

*To the rain.*

*WEEPING*

The rain water that were on the branches and leaves of the trees surrounding them drenched both of them (mostly Hiccup). Hiccup was now totally drenched. Hiccup's tunic was off one of his right shoulder, his hair completely soaked, and his lower half was covered in mud (a truly laughable sight). Toothless gave another grumble laugh.

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't cha?" Hiccup smirked as he grabbed another handful of mud.

Toothless knew that this meant war and darted away, with Hiccup right behind him.

The boys were so caught up in their little game they were now in the cove catching their breathes.

"WOW! Can't believe we made it to the cove instead of home." Hiccup gasped for air.

Hiccup then felt something wet, warm, and sticky touch his cheek.

"Toothless, come on." Hiccup said as he wiped the saliva off his face.

*Oo...Ooh oooh!*

*Ooh oo... Ooh oo!*

*Ooh ooh oooh oh oh!*

*LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen), LISTEN (listen)!*

Hiccup looked to see Toothless and himself covered in mud.

"Man, dad's gonna have a Gronckle (have a cow) when he sees us like this!" Hiccup panicked as he clutched his head.

Toothless could sense his friends despair and gave a small whimper. Then, he had an idea. He used his head to gentle push Hiccup to the edge of the pond.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped as Toothless pushed him to the edge. "What gives?"

Toothless rolled his eyes, of course Hiccup didn't understand (what he was doing right now). Toothless jumped into the pond and started to wipe the mud between his eyes. Hiccup got the gesture and walked into the water, but stopped when the water was above his waist.

Toothless started to circle around Hiccup like a shark making Hiccup laugh.

"Knock it off, Toothless." Hiccup laughed as he petted Toothless as he circled by. "You're not a shark; now hold still so I can clean you up."

Toothless paused as Hiccup started to wash the rest of the mud off his head.

*I stand alone in the storm (listen listen) aaah.*

*Suddenly, sweet words take hold (listen listen) aaah*

Toothless didn't mind, he was actually glad it was just him and Hiccup having fun right now. The only other times they had to themselves was when they were flying or at home. Being the kind of Dragon he was Toothless did splash Hiccup a few times.

"Toothless, hold still this mud is really caked on." Hiccup laughed.

'And who's fault is that?' Toothless thought to himself.

"There, all clean." Hiccup said.

Toothless created a huge splash as he started licking Hiccup's face in gratitude, making the teen laugh.

"Okay, I get it you're grateful." Hiccup said between laughs. "Now lets go home."

Hiccup leapt on top of Toothless and the two finally flew home, unaware of an unseen presence.

*Hurry they say for you haven't much time, open your eyes to the love around you.*

*You may feel alone, but I'm here still with you.*

*You can do what you dream, just remember to listen to the rain*

The figure had a warm soft smile on his/her/their face seeing Hiccup and Toothless having the time of their life. But the facial expression darken as they left to go back 'home'. But, that was all going to change.

*Oo... Ohh ooooo oh oh*

*Ooooo*

*Ooh ooh oh oh oooh*

*LISTEN*

* * *

Home

"Where in all of Valhalla are those two?" Stoick questioned as he stared at the front door.

'Give the boy a break Stoick," Gobber said. " He's probably still in training."

"Is he always this late?" Valka asked looking at the window.

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other then back at Valka and answered. "It depends."

"Hi Cloudjumper!"

*ROAR*

*ROAR*

Everyone heard Hiccup's voice and two dragons roars greeting each other. As the door swung open in revealed it revealed a soaked Hiccup and Toothless.

"Uh, hi!" Hiccup waved awkwardly to his parents and Gobber.

"Lad your soaking wet, what are ye a *selkie?" Gobber asked as he drank some of his mead.

Before Hiccup could answer a huge blanket engulfed him.

"Did something at training today delayed you two?" Valka asked as she started to rub Hiccup's head with the blanket.

"You could say we took a detour." Hiccup answered.

"Well it's good you got back here." Stoick said as he put a hand on his son's wet shoulder.

"Come on Tooth, we better dry off be we catch a cold." Hiccup said as the two walked to their room.

* * *

Bedroom

Hiccup changed into a white long-sleeved and black sleep pants and was currently drying toothless off.

"There you go bud, nice and dry." Hiccup said.

Toothless gave a purr of thanking Hiccup.

"Okay, better look over today's notes and -AH! I totally forgot." Hiccup and Toothless rushed to the desk, where the bucket was, inside where the mystery item was.

"Okay, bud! The moment has arrived." Hiccup said as he pulled the wet item out of the bucket.

Hiccup slowly opened his hand as he and Toothless couldn't believe it.

"It's a cape pin." Hiccup said.

It was a round shaped cape pin that appeared to be made of silver, with a small triquetra on the pin, with three holes at the end.

Hiccup and Toothless stared in amazement,; it must've taken a lot of craft skills to create this one little pin.

"Wow, I wonder who this belonged?" Hiccup wondered as he held it up so Toothless could get a better view.

Toothless gave a confused grunt as well.

"Boys, dinner."

Both boys were out the door, leaving the cape pin on the desk. The cape pin started to glow seafoam green and buzz.

*BBBZZZZ*

* * *

Night

The rain had stopped earlier, the night sky was clear, and all were asleep now. Hiccup was asleep in his bed while Toothless was asleep on his slab. As the boys dreamed away the cape pin started to glow again.

*Goodnight sleep tight*

*No more tears*

Faint seafoam green sparkles came out of the pin, as a floral acent filled the room.

*In the morning*

* I'll be here*

The cloaked figure appeared in a cloud of seafoam green smoke undetected by Toothless and Hiccup.

*And when we say goodnight*

*Dry your tears*

The hooded figure knelt down beside Toothless and petted him as though he was a fluffy kitten.

*Because we said goodnight*

*And not goodbye*

The figure then appeared beside Hiccup and brushed his hair out of his face like a mother would do to her child(ren).

*We said goodnight*

*And not goodbye*

"Good night boys," The cloaked figure said sadly. "I'll see you in the morning (but you won't see me)."

The figure disappeared without a trace as the cape pin stopped glowing.

* * *

Notes

The songs "Listen to the Rain" and "Goodnight" are from the band Evanescence. To hear the songs here are some links: watch?v=l5Mi5F1dSoc , watch?v=tOc1O1OYO0U and watch?v=C9I0AeQ34wc .

Selkies are magical creatures that are seals in the water, but human on land.

* * *

Well everyone this is my last chapter until the new year. I wanted to end this chapter with a happy note, because things are gonna get really scary soon. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, faving, and most importantly reading this fanfic. It really means a lot that you all enjoy reading this and there will be more to come. Til then Merry Christmas, Happpy Hannukkah, Happy Kwannzaa, Happy Winter Solstice, Happy New Years, and any other Winter holiday out there!


	8. Fatherhood

Hi, everyone I'm back and I want to wish everyone a happy 2017. I haven't really focused on Stoick that much in this story so this chapter is dedicated to him. I won't be able to update as much since school started back up, but I will try to update as much as I can. So, enjoy the fanfic.

Fatherhood

Berk: 15 years ago.

It was a dark, snowy, and cold Winter night on Berk. The village had just finish celebrating the Winter holiday know as Snoggletog (stupid name for a holiday) and the hideous dragons gone (for now) things seemed normal on Berk... Except.

*AAAAAHHH*

A loud scream shouted out in pain with many more to come.

"You're doing wonderful dear." A midwife said as she wiping sweat from the soon-to-be-mother's head.

"Just remember to breathe and push when we say 'push',okay?" The second midwife questioned kindly as she held the mother-to-be hands.

The young woman nodded as sweat ran down her forehead, her body over heated, and her nerves shaken.

"Where the hel! is Gothi, she should've been here by now?" A third midwife asked as she was currently gathering many wool blankets.

*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK*

"Oh, thank Odin, Gothi's here!" The first midwife exclaimed as she answered the door to see the village elder and healer only to see the village chief.

" Where is my wife, is she alright, where's my child?" Stoick the Vast questioned the midwife.

"I thought I told Gobber, Bucket, Mulch, and Spitlout to keep you an eye on you ." The first midwife said dryly losing her sweet tone.

"We tried our best, woman!" Gobber said running behind Stoick. "Holding back Stoick is like holding three Monsterous Nightmares from a sheep sandwich."

*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH*

A scream of pain was heard throughout the house. Stoic rushed to the stairs only to be stopped by Gobber, the midwife, and the rest.

" LET ME GO-" Stoic shouted. " MY WIFE NEEDS ME!"

As hard as they tried they couldn't hold the great and powerful Stoic the Vast back, he was on the third-to-last-stair until-

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

*HICCUP*

*WAHWAHWAH*

*HICCUP*

Everything was silent after that. Nobody moved, nobody blinked, nobody even breathed. Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal the third midwife.

"What are ya waitin' for chief?" The midwife questioned. "You're wife and son are waiting for you."

"Son?" Stoick said quietly as he walked in the room.

Inside the center of the room was a small bed covered in blankets, pillows, and bloody towels. In the bed was Valka, hair unbraided and wild, sweat on her forehead, and bags under her eyes, despite all these things Stoic found her beautiful.

*HICCUP*

"Stoic?" Valka looked to her side to see her nervous husband.

"Yes, it's me Valka." Stoic answered.

"Get in here and see our baby." Valka gestured him over with a warm smile.

'Our baby?' Stoic thought as he walked over to his wife and son.

Stoic looked down to see in his wife's arms was the tiniest baby he had ever seen. The small baby had pale skin, a tuft of hair, eyes closed, and covered in cute little freckles and hiccuping. He wrapped his arms around Valka and the newborn.

"He's so small." Valka said sadly.

"He'll grow strong." Stoic reassured her.

"He was born to early, he was suppose to be born in Spring." Valka said sadly again.

"He'll grow tall and brave : despite that." Stoic reassured her again.

"Do you wish to hold him?" Valka questioned looking warmly into her husband's eyes.

Stoic held out his huge hands as Valka placed the babe inside. Stoic carefully lifted the baby's head up and settled him in his arms. The baby didn't stir, or hiccup anymore, but slept in comfort in the warm embrace. Stoic wrapped his arms around Valka and the newborn holding the two tightly as they were his only treasures in the world.

Valka started to stroke the baby's warm rosy cheeks as he slumbered. Suddenly, Valka expression changed from a warm smile to a look of concern and fear.

"He's cold!" Valka gasped.

Stoick eyes popped out and felt the warmth from the child slowly fade.

"We need Gothi - and all the doctors, healers, and herbalists in the village, NOW!"

An hour later

Stoick and Valka were currently at the village infirmary waiting for the news of their newborn. The only thing separating the parents from their newborn was thin curtain where only doctors and patients were allowed in.

Stoick noticed how quiet Valka was. Of course she was quiet, the child she just gave birth to was now in the infirmary. Stoic didn't like this, he tried to give her something to eat and drink, but she only rejected the warm meals. Gobber tried to tell her the best jokes (in his opinion) to make her at least smile, but they fell on deaf ears.

Gothi came out from behind the curtain with three other healers.

"Where is he, where is my baby?" Valka questioned as she sprang from her seat.

Valka looked down only to meet Gothi's sad eyes; this meant something was wrong. Gothi threw some old chicken bones and shiny stones for Gobber to translate the message.

Gobber swallowed a lump in his throat before translating. Gobber's throat was dry and he answered in a wobble voice.

"Gothi says... The babe was born too early, weak, and sick... We'll be lucky if he last the night, the best we can do is stay with him until it is time."

Gobber finished the translation with tears rolling down his red eyes as he clutched his heart.

Stoick was left speech less; only two hours after birth and the unspeakable was about to happen. Gothi opened the curtain ushering them in. Stoick helped Valka walked as her steps into the room were wobbly due to her just giving birth and the fact she was entering the room where her newborn would die. The healers, herbalists, and doctors surrounded the infant as they looked at the young parents with sadness in their eyes. They would say things like 'we are terribly sorry' and 'this should not be happening to you', but those words were ignored as the couple went to their child as he laid in the crib.

Valka stared down at the infant wrapped in a fur blanket; he looked like he was sleeping, having a very peaceful dream, but she knew this was a lie. She scooped up her baby I her arms and held him tight. Stoick had to say something to his wife, she needed some form of comfort even in this horrible time. Before, he could say a word, Valka spoke first.

"You lied to me." Valka said, her voice was barely above a whisper, but Stoick heard her.

"What do you mean?" Stoick questioned.

"You said he would grow to be strong, he would grow to be tall, and he would grow to be brave." She answered not looking at Stoick, but at her dying baby.

Stoick now understood what she meant.

"Valka I-"

" YOU LIED TO ME, STOICK!" Valka turned to her husband with blood red eyes and tears running down her face.

Everyone in the room jumped back in fear from Valka's scream of fury.

*WAHWAHWAH*

Apparently, Valka's screams woke the poor baby as he started to cry.

"SHH, SHH, SHH, baby mommy's here, mommy will protect you." Valka said in a shaky voice as she gently rocked the baby.

Stoick needed to calm Valka down. He tried to reach toward her and the child.

"Valka-"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! NONE OF YOU MONSTERS TOUCH MY BABY!" Valka shouted.

The baby boy started to cry again, only louder. And without a moments notice, Valka dashed out of the room.

"VALKA!" Stoick shouted as he ran out the room after her.

Stoick pushed open the curtain to see Gobber knocked down on the ground.

"Gobber, where did Valka go?" Stoic asked in fear.

"She knocked me down, and ran out the door, what do you think?" Gobber asked as he rubbed his head.

Stoick ran out the door after his wife and child.

"What happened?" Gobber asked looking at Gothi.

Gothi answered by throwing colored sand and pebbles on the floor. Gobber read the signs and his eyes widened.

"OH NO!"

"VALKA, VALKA, VALKA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Stoick shouted as he carried torch in the dark night.

He was thankful that the wind stopped blowing and the snow stopped falling, he would be even more thankful if he could find his wife and child. The only thing she had on was her nightgown, her boots, and a dark grey cloak to keep her warm.

*WHOOSH*

Stoick thought he saw a cloaked figure running towards the woods. Stoick walked toward the edge of the woods hoping to see his two treasures and that they were safe.

"Valka?" Stoick questioned in the empty woods.

*SNAP*

A fallen tree branch snapped and the figure dashed away.

"VALKA!" Stoick ran behind the cloaked figure. "VALKA, STOP!"

This was nuts his wife so deep in her sadness that she had to run away with their son, in this weather no less. Suddenly, the cloaked figure stopped in their tracks.

"This isn't the first time you lied to her, Stoick." The cloaked figured said.

That wasn't his wife voice, in fact it didn't recognized the voice at all.

"Where's my wife and son?" Stoick shouted at the cloaked figure.

Stoick could only hear the cloaked figure chuckle to descend into mad laughter. The snow started to melt away and transformed into seafoam green fog.

"Where was this attitude when you left them?" The cloaked figure laughed madly.

Stoick was furious, he charged at the cloaked figure-

* * *

End of dream

Stoick woke up to find himself in his home, in his bed, holding his wife. He looked at her s if it would be the last time he would see her.

'Why did I just dreamed of that horrid night?' Stoick thought.

The night Hiccup was born, the night Valka went mad, the night his soon would not awake to met the sun's morning light.

'HICCUP!' Stoick thought as he quietly got out of bed.

Stoick slowly opened the door to Hiccup and Toothless's room only to find the two fast asleep. They must have been in a deep sleep since Toothless did not jet up awake like he always opened the door. Stoick walked towards Hiccup to see that he was peacefully asleep. Stoick held his son's hand and gently stroked it as he thought of his dream... his nightmare. The memory of his birth was the first of many times that Stoick would thought he would lose his son. But, that was a long time age; Hiccup was healthy, strong, brave, and kind-hearted. Hiccup was okay there was nothing to fear.

Stoick crept out of the room and back to his own room. Once, in bed he left a soft kiss of Valka's forehead and drifted off to sleep. His wife, son, and all their dragons were safe. There was nothing to fear... for now at least.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer and up soon.

Also, I just found out yesterday that a friend of my family's baby has just been hospitalized and I really need you guys to pray for her and her child. I've known this woman for a very long time and to know that she and her child are going through this is very heartbreaking so please pray for them. Thank you.


	9. Something old, new, and blue

Hi everyone I'm back and sorry for the wait. School projects are keeping me busy, I'm getting my voice back from a cold, and etc. Anyway, I'm gonna cram three chapters into one, since I promised myself I'd submit this thing before Easter. So enjoy.

Something Old, Something New, and Something Blue

Though Autumn was still in Berk, there were signs that Winter was creeping up. The scent of flowers with fresh dew drops were fading, many animals that would scatter the island were in the beginning stages of hibernation, and a chill started to fill the air.

The teens were about finish their training for today.

"Finally," Snotlout blurted out as he stretched his arms. "I thought we would never be done."

"You said it." Ruffnut agreed as she cracked her back.

"I still think we need to work on our reflexes." Fishlegs said as he continued writing down notes.

"What do we need more work for, we're awesome?" Tuffnut questioned annoyed.

"Actually, I'm awesome, you're lame." Ruffnut laughed.

This earning a punch on the arm from Tuffnut, and the twins started to fight. Astrid rolled her eyes at the twins' antics, but noticed Toothless and Hiccup in the distance. Astrid walked towards them quietly, not to disturb their train of thoughts.

Toothless was hovering above Hiccup, not that the teen minded. Both were looking down at the silver cape pin and how the light reflected on it.

"What'cha got there Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup jumped at question as Toothless gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, Astrid, hi Astrid." Hiccup greeted awkwardly.

Astrid grinned at his response, his adorkable nature was one of the many things about Hiccup that charmed her.

"Oh, this?" Hiccup said holding the pin, "This is just -"

Before, Hiccup could finish explaining to Astrid, someone snatched the pin.

"Oh, cool an earring! Never took you for the jewelry type, Hiccup." Ruffnut said as she held the pin to her ear.

"Give it back, Ruffnut!" Hiccup said trying to grab the pin.

"Ruff, over here!" Tuffnut shouted waving his arms in the air.

Ruff threw the pin above Hiccup's head and Tuff caught.

"HA! Keep aw-AHH!" Tuffnut screamed as Astrid tackled him to the ground.

The pin flew high in the air until it landed on Fishlegs's notes.

Fishlegs gasped at the sight of the pin.

"Guys this is the triquetra symbol!" Fishlegs said as he began his nerd-speak. "It's also known as the 'trinity knot', and used in many different religions, representing the three stages of life, elements, and domains-"

"Oh, shut up already!" Snotlout said snatching the pin.

"This stupid thing isn't worth all this commotion!" Snotlout shouted as he held the pin up.

Snotlout felt a warm huff run down his back and turn around to see a furious Nightfury. Snotlout gave a yelp and dropped the pin.

"Thanks,bud." Hiccup thanked Toothless as he picked up the pin. "Like I was saying; Toothless found this cape pin in the cove."

"How did it get there?" Astrid wondered as she admired it.

"Obviously, someone trashed it." Snotlout interrupted. "And for a good reason too, that is one horrible belt buckle."

"Because it's a cape pin." Hiccup corrected his cousin.

"Whatever." Snotlout said.

"Trader Johann's here! Trader Johann's here!" Everyone turned to see Gustav riding on Fanghook.

"Whoa, calm down Gustav." Hiccup said trying to calm down the over excited child.

"Trader Gustav's here with a new order of LOOPY SPHERES!" Gustav shouted.

This alerted Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, before anyone could say anything the trio jumped on their dragons and flew off.

"Well, better check this out." Astrid said as she got on Stormfly.

The rest followed after her to the docks.

Berk's Docks

The docks were normally busy with the villagers depart to capture fish, beginning long voyages, and returning home. But, today it was busy for another reason, Trader Johann! Trader Johann was Berk's favorite trader always bringing new treasures from unknown places like clothing, food, and weapons. The last time he visited Berk the newest items from the unknown places were sushi, a painting of Anansi the spider god, and a grass skirt that was said that was owned by the goddess Pele.

At this very moment Johann was trading many of his newfound items.

"Ah, Master Hiccup good to see you again." Johann greeted the future chief.

"Hello, Trader Johann." Hiccup greeted back.

"Have Snotlout and the twins already come here?" Astrid asked looking around for Berk's three troublemakers.

"They did." Johann answered dryly as he pointed over to the three on another dock.

The three were already stuffing their faces loopy spheres as the juices dripped down their mouths. The three were soon under the spell of a sugar rush from the sweet candy, as they started running around in circles and speaking in tongues.

Everyone was in disbelief at how uh- (What's the word; foolish, insane, crazy)- whatever word you would use for the way the three were acting. Many parents shielded their childrens' eyes from the sight , others ran away from the teens, and a few were frozen in terror.

"How did we miss that?" Toothless questioned in disgust as he looked at the three.

"I don't know, and I wish we hadn't noticed it." Stormfly answered.

"That's gonna take years to forget that." Meatlug added.

"So is there anything you would like to trade today?" Johann asked the three teens.

"OH,OH,OH,ME,ME,ME!" Fishlegs answered, jumping up and down like a first grade student who knew the teacher's question.

"Do you happen to have a new book on symbols ?" Fishlegs asked.

Trader Johann stroked his beard and pondered. "What kind of symbols, lad?"

"Symbols like the triquetra. Hiccup's cape pin has the design on it, and I want to brush up on my Celtic symbols." Fishlegs answered.

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup hissed in embarrassment making the large boy jumped.

"Really?" This sparked Trader Johann's curiosity as he turned towards Hiccup. "May I see?"

Hiccup pulled the cape pin out of his pocket to show Trader Johann.

"Oh my-" Trader Johann gasped. "This is amazing this is -"

"A piece of junk." Everyone turned to see Snotlout standing tall with no sugar hangover.

"Weren't you just on a sugar high?" Astrid questioned annoyed with her hands on her hips.

"A true man doesn't weaken at the hand of hangovers, sugar rushes, or-or" Before he could finish what he was saying, Snotlout covered his mouth and ran to the edge of the docks.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUKE NEAR MY SHIP!" Trader Johann shouted at the teen.

"What a waste of perfectly good loopy spheres." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Espically, since the loopy berries won't be in full bloom again till Spring." Fishlegs added sadly.

"Anyway, I do believe I have the book you are looking for Fishlegs, follow me." Johann said as the group followed him on his boat.

The young dragon trainers were now standing behind Trader Johann as he was scanning through his large bookcase full of books and scrolls.

'This is gonna take a while.' Toothless thought as he sat down bored out of his mind.

Suddenly, a new scent caught his attention.

'What is that smell?' Toothless thought as he started to sniff around.

Toothless stopped in front of a large unlocked trunk. Curiosity got the better of the Nightfury and used his muzzle to open it to see many different fabrics inside. There must of been a hundred different fabrics inside that large trunk in different materials, colors, patterns, and sizes, Toothless pulled one out to find that it was white and sheer. There was no way it would be used to wear, due to it being so light and silky, maybe a delicate net of some sort to catch flies and mosquitoes .

"Toothless, put that down!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless dropped it.

"OH NO! Not the silk !" Johann panicked.

"Very sorry, Trader Johann." Hiccup said as he handed the veil to Johann. "If it's ripped or something I can pay for it."

Trader Johann examined the veil for any rips or tears.

" It's quite alright, Master Hiccup." Johann reassured Hiccup. " It needed to be washed anyway, before I deliver it."

"What's it for anyway?" Astrid said as she grabbed an edge that wasn't in Johann's hand.

"This silk is going to be used to make many wedding veils for the other islands I have to travel to." Johann answered.

"Wedding veils?" Astrid said with a light blush as she dropped the edge.

"Yes, many young brides plan to marry as soon as Spring comes." Johann answered as he neatly folded the silk.

Astrid blushed at the thought of marriage. Before, the dragons and Vikings living together marriage was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to be the best Viking in all of Berk not the wife of a great Viking. She was lucky to be born on Berk where the whole marriage thing was loose, instead of islands where parents would arrange marriages before their children were born. Still, the thought of settling down with a nice man (*COUGH* HICCUP *COUGH*) and having future Vikings carrying around miniature axes with their own baby dragons didn't seem so bad.

"Toothless, put that down bud!" Hiccup said catching Astrid's attention.

Toothless was playfully tugging on black fabric as Hiccup tried to tug it out of his best friend's mouth.

"Your dragon has excellent taste is fashion, Master Hiccup." Johann said.

"If only his taste wasn't in his mouth right now." Hiccup said as he pulled harder. "Now let go, Toothless."

Toothless unclamped the fabric sending Hiccup landing on his butt and the fabric draping down on top of him.

"Ouch." Hiccup said dryly.

Toothless purred as he helped his friend up.

"You know that's not a bad look on you Hiccup." Astrid said.

"What is this anyway?" Hiccup asked as he pulled the fabric off his head.

"This fabric is pure cotton, dyed black, water proof, snow proof, and one of my best top sellers in the Winter." Johann answered. "It's usually used for sweaters, boots, and cloaks."

"Hey, you can use this to make a cloak for your cloak pin." Fishlegs added.

"AH, what did I do with it anyway?" Hiccup panicked as he dug into his pockets searching for his pin.

"Oh, I still have it." Johann pulled it out of his pockets, pulled out a small magnifying glass to examine it.

"This pin is made of pure silver which is very expensive , has stains due to age, the little holes were used to hold something like a very small gem, and the triquetra is highly crafted definitely not made by an amateur ."

The riders and dragons were engrossed by how Johann was describing the pin. Johann handed the pin over to Hiccup.

"Where did you find this, Master Hiccup?" Johann questioned.

"It was at the bottom of the lake, in the cove." Hiccup answered.

"Unbelievable!" Johann shouted his hands in the air. " What fool would throw away something so priceless, so elegant, so unique!?"

Both Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other in worry for the trader as the others looked in shock.

"Are you alright, Trader Johann?" Hiccup asked to make sure the trader was- still with them.

"Oh, I'm quite alright, Master Hiccup." Trader Johann answered regaining his thoughts. "So would you like your cape package or wear as is?"

"What?" Hiccup asked confused. Hiccup then he remembered the fabric was still covering him head to toe, he felt totally embarrassed for not taking it off earlier.

Before, anyone knew what was going on Trader Johann had pulled out clothing/fashion ruler, a pair of scissors, and some sewing pins.

"Oh no, I don't really need a cloak." Hiccup said waving his hands in front of him.

"Sure you do, you always complain about how cold it gets and you get sick the first day of Winter." Asrid said as she and Stormfly were eyeing a feather collection.

"Astrid!" Hiccup hissed.

Fishlegs pinched the loose fabric that was on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Also, black is great a color for trapping heat and-" Before Fishlegs could finish Hiccup smacked his hand.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh come on, Hiccup. Expanding your wardrobe won't kill you." Astrid said with her hands on her hip.

"Guys, I said 'no'." Hiccup said firmly crossing his arms.

Toothless gave a low cooing sound and rubbed his head gently on Hiccup. Hiccup looked down to see Toothless giving him the puppy-dog-eyes.

"You too, bud?" Hiccup sighed. "Fine, you all win I'll get a stupid cloak!"

"And done!" Trader Johann said as he fastened the pin on the cloak and he was done.

"WOW! It looks great on you!" Astrid exclaims.

Fishlegs, Toothless, Meatlug,and Stormfly nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, just see for yourself." Johann said as he pulled out a large mirror.

Hiccup looked at himself in the mirror to see how he looked and he couldn't believe his eyes. Hiccup had to admit he looked... good? He was never really one for appearance; sure he wash his face, brush his teeth, and brush his hair. But, gazing in the mirror for hours admiring his (invisible) muscles or whatever other vanity thing just wasn't in his character. The black cloak was full length circle and hooded, the pin was in the center of his collar bone, the cape wasn't to long that it would leave a trail on the ground that it would get dirty or tangled when he would run, it was the perfect size for him.

Toothless walked behind Hiccup to see his brother's reflection, and in that moment the two looked like twins (Except one was human, and smaller, and blah, blah, BLAH).

"Hee, you guys almost look like twins." Astrid giggled (What did I tell ya).

"Oh wait, I have nothing to trade for this." Hiccup realized as he took the cloak off.

"No problem at all, Master Hiccup, it's yours." Trader Johann said.

"What, are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, after the many times you and your dragon have saved me it's the least I can do." Trader Johann answered as he wrapped the cloak up in a package and handed it to Hiccup.

"Cool, freebie!" Fishleg's exclaimed.

* * *

Outside

"Well, I'm glad you all stopped by." Trader Johann said as the group was leaving.

"Well, thanks again Trader Johann, we'll check up on you before you leave." Hiccup said as the group was leaving.

"Hiccup," Hiccup turned to see Gobber holding a huge (new) mallet in his left hand. "There ya are lad!"

"Hi Gobber, do you need me for something?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, apparently the twins and your cousin need new dragon saddles." Gobber answered.

"What? Why, what's wrong with them that they need new ones?" Hiccup answered.

Gobber just pointed towards the twins and something large Johann was carrying.

The twins were still eating loopy spheres out of one of the six barrels behind them, and when Hiccup looked closely Johann was carrying dragon saddles.

It didn't take Hiccup long to realize what had happen.

"You gotta be kidding me." Hiccup groaned.

"I wish I wasn't, I'm gonna need ya in the shop." Gobber said.

"Come on bud, time to get to work." Hiccup sighed as they both walked towards forge.

* * *

Gobber's Forge

Hiccup's Workshop

Hiccup was drawing the plans for Snotlout and the twin's dragon saddles while Gobber was still gather new equipment from Trader Johann. Toothless laid in the corner as he watched his friend sketch away.

"And done!" Toothless shot up and walked toward the desk. "What do you think Toothless?"

'It's basically the same as the old designs.' Toothless thought as he stuck out his tongue.

"Ah, what do you know." Hiccup said as he put on his dirty brown apron.

'So many things, my friend.' Toothless thought.

"Guess we'll have to wait til' Gobber comes back." Hiccup said as he petted Toothless's head.

Hiccup's eyes went towards the package on the other side of the desk and picked it up. He stared at it intensely as it the package would talk to him or something, and started to open the package. There it was: the cloak pin on top of the neatly folded cloak, Hiccup started to run his fingers over the interesting shaped pin feeling a certain warmth by its touch. Toothless started to nudge Hiccup's side tying to snap him back to reality.

"I'm fine, Toothless." Hiccup reassured his friend as he held the pin. "Who would ever throw something like this away?"

'Beats me.' Toothless thought.

Hiccup sat up with the cape in his hands, without hesitation wrap the black around his body, and fasten the pin tight.

Before the two could say anything Gobber burst through the door.

"Hiccup I'm-AAAHHHHH!" Gobber screamed.

"AAHH!" Hiccup screamed and Toothless roared.

"A TROLL COMED TO STEAL MY LEFT SOCKS!" Gobber shouted as he pulled his mallet. "Not today ye don't."

Toothless sprung into action and pounced on Gobber.

"Gobber it's me,-" Hiccup removed his hood. "Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Nice cape by the way." Gobber said. "Ya mind calling Toothless down."

"Get off Gobber, bud." Hiccup said as he wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and pulled him away.

"And will you please knock on the door, I could've been naked!" Hiccup said annoyed.

"First: this is my shop and I'll burst into any room I please. Second: when the heck are you ever naked?" Gobber questioned. "Every time me or your father ever tried to give you a bath you'd put on another shirt and put on an extra pair of socks before we could ever put ya in the tub."

"GOBBER!" Hiccup hissed.

Toothless laughed at the idea.

'Yep, that's Hiccup alright.' Toothless thought.

"Ready to get the saddles started?" Gobber asked as he dusted himself off.

"Born ready." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"But, ya may want to take your cloak off." Gobber said as he placed his apron on.

"Right." Hiccup said as he changed from his cloak to his apron.

Gobber and Hiccup were finishing up the saddles when Gobber questioned.

"So what's with the new fashion statement? "

"Wha- oh the cape!" Hiccup mental slapped himself for forgetting the cloak so easily. "Toothless found this old cloak pin and it was Astrid and fishlegs's" idea to get a cloak for it.

"Smart idea, you always get sick the first few days of Winter." Gobber said.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup hissed.

* * *

Haddock Household

Valka and Stoick were currently setting the table for dinner and waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come in. It wasn't odd for the two to be late for dinner, but that never stopped the two from worrying.

"We're home!" Hiccup announced as he, Toothless, and Gobber walked through the front door.

"Where have you been, you had your father and me worried." Valka said as she brushed a few strains of hair from Hiccup's face.

"Gobber needed my help to make some more saddles." Hiccup answered.

"It's true: what's for dinner?" Gobber said.

Dinnertime

The family (plus Gobber) were enjoying a meal of chicken, lamb, cabbages, and carrots; while outside, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Grump were enjoying a meal of cod and salmon.

"So who were the saddles for?" Stoick asked.

"The twins and Snotlout." Hiccup answered. " They traded Trader Johann their saddles for barrels of loopy spheres."

"I see." Stoick said. "Those three would sell their souls for loopy spheres if they could."

"Wouldn't be the first time they tried to do that." Hiccup said truthfully.

"Really?" Valka questioned, not that she didn't believe Berk's would actually try to sell their souls.

"At, it's true." Gobber said as he chewed on some lamb. "And Hiccup got a fancy new cloak."

"Gobber!" Hiccup hissed.

"You got a cloak?" Valka questioned with glee. "You must put it on, I want to see how you look!"

"No, you don't." Hiccup said. "I don't even know why I got it."

"Because you get ill during the Winter." Stoick answered bluntly.

"Oh come on, I don't get sick that easily." Hiccup said. *COUGH . LIAR .COUGH*

"Just put the gosh darn cloak on-" Gobber said. "Your parents are just as stubborn as you are."

Hiccup just growled and went to his room to change. A minute or two later he was down in his cloak.

"Ta-da, Hiccup in a cloak!" Hiccup said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, you look so mysterious in your cloak." Valka said as she hugged her son. "And so adorable."

"MOM!" Hiccup's face flushed.

Stoick took noticed of the pin on Hiccups cloak.

"Did Trader Johann give you that pin to go with the cloak?" Stoick asked.

"No, Tootless found it in the cove." Hiccup answered.

"So that's what that thing was, a cloak pin!" Valka exclaimed as she looked at it closely. "Why in the world was it doing there?"

"I don't know, I doubt someone would get rid of it on purpose." Hiccup answered.

Hiccup's Bedroom

Hiccup and Toothless were asleep in there beds, resting up for the next day. Hiccup's new cloak was folded neatly on his desk, with the pin on top.

The pin started to glow and seafoam green fog filled the room, undetected by the two.

Dream

It was a cloudy and dreary day on Berk. The skies were grey, the ground was moist, and the wind lightly blew; a truly depressing sight.

This side of Berk was full of cliffs, hills, and waves; if one was not careful he or she might slip and fall to their death.

"Who's idea was it to come here on such a dreary day?" Hiccup questioned.

'Yours as always.'Toothless grunted.

Hiccup patted Toothless's head, who purred.

Hiccup was currently wearing his cloak, it trapped his body heat keeping him warm from the harsh wind blowing.

"Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get this cloak." Hiccup said as Toothless chuckled.

*CRUNCH*

A loud noise caught their attention.

'What was that?' Toothless thought.

There were no lose twigs or branches in the area to make that sound. No dragons or humans, nothing exc- Wait, there was someone! They were probably a good distance away from the two friends, the person was walking up one

"Excuse me." Hiccup shouted catching the person's attention.

The person obviously heard him as they turned, then took off running.

"Hey, stop!" Hiccup shouted. " Come on bud!"

The two chased the person until they were on the top of the cliff.

"Look sorry we frightened-" Hiccup began to explain himself until the person turned around.

Hiccup didn't recognized man had his long black hair in a braid, scrawny (not as scrawny as Hiccup, but still), he looked like he was at least 19-25, bags were under his eyes, clothes battered, and a few bruises on his body.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked the man did not respond. "We can take you to our the village healers, they can help you."

The man did not respond, he only slowly walked backwards, and raised his arms out.

"Don't follow in my footsteps." Was all he said in a weakened voice, before falling backwards.

Both were shocked at what they had witnessed, and on instinct jumped after the man to save him.

Toothless dived down so he was below the man and in an instance Hiccup was about to catch the man in his arms.

* POOF *

As soon as the man's body came in contact with Hiccup's arms he disappeared into thin air.

Before, the two could react they were frozen in midair.

"WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Hiccup questioned.

Hiccup's pin started to glow as seafoam green fog surrounded the two.

''Look down." A mysterious voice said.

A bright blue light shined below them, the light slowly dimmed as it came into view. It was soon revealed to be a very small pebble; despite its size it was shining as bright as the sun.

Suddenly, the pin detected itself from the cloak and the sapphire merged into one of the tiny holes it had.

'Find the gems to know the truth' The voice said again.

End Dream

"WHA-!" Hiccup jolted up from his slumber and started panting.

* COO? *

Translation: Hiccup?

Hiccup turned to see Toothless with a worried expression on his face, Hiccup rested his forehead on Toothless's.

"What is with these dreams?"

DAWN

Hiccup and Toothless got up early that day to go to the location that was in their the dream the skies were grey, the ground was moist, and the wind lightly blew; a truly depressing sight. The two were now on the edge of the cliff the man committed suicide on.

The two were now at the bottom of the cliff which was a beach filled with grey and black sand and large walks with sharp edges. The thought that someone could fall purposely or not to their death frightened them.

The wind started to blow harder bringing a chill down Hiccup's spine. Hiccup wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, glad that he brought the thing.

Toothless watched as Hiccup bundled himself.

'Poor guy, these dreams are really messing with him.' Toothless thought.

Suddenly, a strange smell filled his nostrils. It smelled of salt water from the sea, fire, and stone. Toothless followed the scent.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he chased after his friend.

Toothless was getting close, the scent was getting stronger by the second, until he stopped. Toothless looked down at his paws to see that the black and grey sand now was covered with tiny sea glass.

"Is this what you were looking for, sea glass?" Hiccup asked as he dug his hands into the sand letting it fall back to the ground to find red, orange, and white sea glass.

'That's what I smelled, a bunch of sea glass?' Toothless thought until he noticed something.

It was a very tiny piece of blue sea glass, it would've gone undetected with it was for its color.

Hiccup picked it up having a strange case of deja vu.

"Whoa!" Hiccup gasped. "Strong sense of deja vu going on."

Hiccup unfastened the cape pin and placed the small blue sea glass in one of the holes, and it fit right in.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt a rush throughout his body making him dizzy. Hiccup clutched his head as he fell to the ground. Toothless let out a roar before catching his friend before he landed to the ground. The rush soon let Hiccup's body as quickly as it came.

"Sorry about that, bud" Hiccup apologized as he rested on his friend's head. "Guess skipping breakfast was a terrible."

Toothless didn't really accept that as the reason Hiccup almost fainted, but he was just glad his friend was okay. And with that the two flew home for a well deserved breakfast. Unaware, of a mysterious shadow was watching as they left.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

Well what did y'all think? Sorry for the late update, I will try to update more, but I can't promise when they'll be up.

Anyway, yes the title is based off the old wedding saying; something old, something new, and something blue.

But can you guys guess what the something old, new, and blue are and will the saying be important for future chapters?


	10. Between the Stones

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the wait, my writers block got the best of me, and I work night shifts at my job, but now I'm ready for many new chapters. I would like to take a moment to thank those who participated in the guess what the something old, new, and blue was and here are the answers:

Something old the cape pin, something new the cape, and something blue the blue sea glass.  
I really hope the answers weren't too hard to figure, and I may do more guesses for future chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Between the Stones

Toothless and Hiccup were now flying home from their discovery. The affects of not eating breakfast was slowly getting to them as their stomachs started to grumble for food.

Hiccup went to the fish barrels and started to gather the Dragons' breakfast of cod, squid, salman, and herring.

"Here you guys go enjoy your breakfast." Hiccup said as he placed the meal in front of Toothless, Skullcrusher, and Cloudjumper.

Hiccup walked inside his home closing the door behind him. Toothless waited until the coast was clear before he spoke with his fellow Dragons. Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher were already digging into their breakfast as Toothless spoke.

"I think somethings wrong with Hiccup!" Toothless blurted out.

This caught the older dragons attention as they almost choked on their fish.

"What do you mean, lad?" Skullcrusher questioned.

"For the past few days Hiccup and I've had the strangest dreams... Nightmares really." Toothless answered.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper shared a glance then turned back to Toothless.

"Did he talked about the nightmares with his parents?" Cloudjumper asked.

"No, and the nightmares are getting worse." Toothless explained. "The dreams are fine at first, then it gets dark and seafoam green mist or fog fills the air, and some cloaked figure keeps appearing. The nightmare from last night had some guy jumping off a cliff."

"Suicide?" Cloudjumper gasped.

Toothless just nodded, not making eye contact with the elder dragon.

"I believe the nightmares are getting more serious, but I don't know how to help Hiccup." Toothless explained with his head still down.

"Alert, his parents at once!" Skullcrusher's voice boomed.

Both dragons turned towards Skullcrusher as he continued.

"Your rider needs to speak to his parents, I don't know how well it'll work, but at least it's something."

"You're right!" Toothless perked up. "I'll go now."

As Toothless took off he felt pressure on his tail, he turned to see Cloudjumper had his foot on his tail.

"You'll eat first." Cloudjumper said. "Alpha or not you need breakfast."

Toothless tried to force his meal down, but he really wanted to make sure Hiccup was okay.

* * *

Inside

Hiccup shut the door behind as he leaned his back against the door. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, probably from lack of breakfast, but he felted like he was about to faint. He clutched his cape pin and unfastened and placed it on top the folded the cape. The dizziness slightly went away, but he needed to get some food in his system.

Hiccup grabbed an apple and pear from the fruit bowl and ate the two fruits while he was starting to make some porridge. As the grain and milk boiled in the cauldron, Hiccup rested his head on the family table and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dream

Raven's Point

Hiccup opened his eyes he was surrounded by familiar grass, stones, and trees, he was in Raven's Point. Hiccup looked around with his notebook marking down the many locations of Raven's Point looking for _something_. Each place he went he marked it off with a big, fat, black, crossouts signifying he did not find what he was looking for. Out of frustration Hiccup just scribbled all over his homemade map, closed it shut and shoved it in his vest.

"Ah, the gods hate me!" Hiccup groaned to himself. "Some people lose their knife or mug. NOOO! Not me I manage to lose an entire dragon."

Hiccup slapped a tree branch that was in his way only for it to slap him back.

*SMACK*

"OW!" Hiccup shouted as the branch hit him back.

'OH, I'm so glad nobody saw that!' Hiccup tought as his cheeks turned red.

Hiccup looked up to see the tree was split in the middle and the ground was greatly disturbed, making some sort of trench. Hiccup ran down the hill as the adrenaline inside him was building up. Hiccup climbed on top the trench only to duck down quickly, did he just see what he thought he saw- a Nightfury?

Hiccup looked up again to see 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' covered in black scales. Hiccup took out his dagger from his vest and climbed down towards the dragon. He leaned behind one of the nearby boulders and took a deep breath as he held his dagger tighter. He walked towards the abomination that was tangled up in ropes from his invention 'The Mangler'.

"Oh wow!" Hiccup said he actually brought down one of the dangerous dragons in the world. "Oh, I did it this fixes everything."

"Yes, I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup announced proudly as he placed his right foot on it with triumph in his pose, only for the dragon underneath him to move and for him to lose his footing.

It was still alive!

Fear consumed him as he was knocked into a boulder. Hiccup did his best to compose himself as he walked back toward the unholy dragon. As Hiccup walked closer to the head of the beast he saw a piercing cat green eye glaring at him as it groaned. Hiccup had to admit it he was nervous he'd never killed anything before and here he was about to kill a dragon. Hiccup took a couple of deep breathes before he spoke.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon, I'm gonna cut out your heart, and take it to my father." Hiccup told the down beast.

"I'm a Viking. I'M A VIKING!" Hiccup proclaimed at the dragon and to himself.

He was gonna do it he was going to be the first person- no, Viking to kill a Nightfury. He'd finally have the respect of the village that once shunned him, he would knock Snotlout and the twins down a peg - no a hundred pegs down for years of bullying him, Astrid would finally notice him, songs and legends would be told for generation after generation about his heroic deed, and finally his father would be proud of him.

As Hiccup closed his eyes tight and raised his dagger above his head the dragon groaned again. Hiccup opened his eyes and they both made eye contact, they were both afraid. The Nightfury closed its eyes and let its head fall if this was its fate to die at the hands of Berk's smallest Viking, so be it.

Hiccup lowered his arms and looked down at his prey, the poor thing was tangled up in rope and pain.

"I did this." Hiccup said with guilt in his voice.

He was about to turn away and walk back to his village, but stopped to look back at the Nightfury. He couldn't just leave it there, it would die of hunger and thirst, or another Viking would kill it. Before, Hiccup knew what he was doing he took out his dagger and started to saw the ropes. When, the last rope was cut the Nightfury pounced on Hiccup, using its paw to pin down Hiccup. The Nightfury rose ready to attack its prey only to-

*RRROOOAARR!*

As Hiccup looked up he saw the Dragon clumsily fly away, he took some deep breathes slowly got up, and watched as the Nightfury flew away in the distance. Hiccup slowly turned to walk away only to faint from the events that had just happened.

A cloaked figured climed from behind the boulders and knelt down next to Hiccup.

"You are not one of them, you are so much greater than them." The cloaked figure said calmly.

The cloaked figure stroked Hiccup's forehead where the branch had hit him, leaving a cool touch and the red mark faded, and got up and phased into the boulder only to drop something small and shiny behind.

"Look between the stones."

End of Dream

* * *

*SLURP*

"WHA-HA!" Hiccup gasped as he was awoken from his slumber.

Hiccup turned to see Toothless smiling at him with his tongue sticking out.

"Tooth, I told you not to do anymore." Hiccup said as he wiped the saliva off his cheek.

"Here you go son." Valka said as she placed a large bowl of porridge in front of Hiccup.

"Thanks." Hiccup thanked his mother as he started to eat his breakfast.

"So how's training going?" Stoick asked as he and Valka sat down.

"Same old same old; Snoutlout keeps trying to act cool, Tuffnut and Ruffnut keep beating each other up, Fishlegs adds new Dragon information to the book, and Astrid keeps punching Snotlout in the face." Hiccup answered without looking up from his breakfast.

'Same old same old.' Toothless thought as he rolled his eyes.

Stoick and Valka looked at each other with worried expressions.

"But, what about you?" Stoick asked again this caught Hiccup off guard.

Hiccup really hadn't been thinking about himself lately. A lot had been going that he really didn't want to explain to his parents like the weird dreams he and Toothless have been having. How would you even explain a cloaked figure haunting you to your parents?

"I've been...fine." Hiccup answered as he stuffed spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Valka placed her hand on top of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked up to see his Parents and Toothless's eyes to see they were worried about him.

"Hiccup, if there is something troubling you me and your father will be their for you. We're your parents we just want what's best for you." Valka said motherly.

Hiccup gave his family a small smile and admitted. " I guess I just haven't been really sleeping lately."

Stoic ruffled Hiccup's hair. " If you need a break from Dragon training take it, don't overwork yourself."

"Sure thing." Hiccup gave a small laugh as he put his bowl in the sink.

"Do they really deserve the title to be called your parents?"

Hiccup gasped as Toothless jumped; it was the voice again!

"Hiccup, are you alright?!" Stoick asked as he and Valka looked at their son concerned.

"Uh, yeah just late for Dragon training!" Hiccup tried to pull himself together. "I'll see you guys later."

Hiccup was out the door with Toothless behind him. Hiccup slammed the door behind him and leaned his back against the door. Hiccup looked up as his and Toothless's eyes to lock onto each other.

"Toothless, we need to go to Ravens Point, NOW!" Hiccup said as his hands started to shake.

Toothless was getting worried, Hiccup was only this nervous when something bad was going on. Hiccup got on Toothless back and started to fly off. Before, they were in the air Toothless turned to see Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper who had concern written on their faces.

* * *

Early that Morning

Stoick and Valka were still asleep in their bed unaware that Hiccup and Toothless had just left. As the two slept peacefully seafoam-green smoke filled the room entering Valka's mind.

* * *

Valka's Dream

"You were only a babe - but a mother never forgets."

Fifthteen years that's how long she was gone since that tragic night. The night she was taken away from her husband and baby boy never to see the two again, but that was in the past. Now, her son was standing before her with a Nightfury; one of the rarest Dragons in the region.

Hiccup was shaking in his flight suit absorbing all that she just said taking short deep breathes. Valka noticed how nervous he was and calmly shushed him.

"No, that-that's not true." Hiccup said still shaking. "My mother died in accident when I was a baby, she wouldn't be alive now."

Valka couldn't believe what she just heard, but it didn't really surprise her.

"No it's true an accident happened, but it's in the past now-"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Hiccup shouted back.

Valka looked into Hiccup's eyes they were full of fury as tears fell down his face. She'd never seen her son like this; then again she wasn't around when he was growing up.

"You're one of Drago Bloodfist's minions." Hiccup said as he slowly backed away.

"Hiccup, please let me explain." Valka begged as she walked closer to him.

"Toothless, let's get out of here." Hiccup said as he turned around.

"Hiccup, wait!" As Valka shouted as she grabbed his shoulder.

The instant she touched Hiccup's shoulder he disappeared in a cloud of seafoam green mist.

"HICCUP!" Valka let out a scream as her son disappeared before her eyes.

Valka scanned the room to see that her dragons had disappeared and the Dragon Sanctuary was pitch black, until seafoam green fog filled the sanctuary.

"HICCUP, HICCUP, HICCUP!" Valka continue to scream.

"He's not here anymore." A voice said behind her.

Valka turned, but nobody was there. She was all alone, even Cloudjumper was taken away by some unknown force.

"Who's ever there show yourself," Valka said as she held her staff in attack mode. "What did you do to me baby?"

"You mean _my baby!_ " The voice spatted out.

End Dream

* * *

Valka woke up in a cold sweat as she bolted up. She turned to see her husband still asleep as she got out of bed. She poured a pitcher of water into a bowl next to it, soaked the cloth, and washed her face with it getting rid of the sweat.

She had another nightmare again about Hiccup, this time it was at the Dragon Sanctuary where they met for the first time in fifteen years. Yes, see had dreams of returning to Berk to be with Stoick and her baby boy and proving to the villagers that Vikings and Dragons could live together. But, she never did. Fear corrupted her mind, she waited fifteen years to return to her village, husband, and Hiccup.

Valka attention was turned to the sound of thumping. She opened her bedroom door to see Hiccup asleep on the dining room table, he couldn't have made the noise. She turned to see the front door moving with each thump. Valka went to the front door and opened it to reveal Toothless.

"Good morning, Toothless." Valka happily greeted Toothless.

She scooped up the young Dragon's head and gave it a good scratching. Toothless purred, but snapped out of it remembering what he came to do.

Toothless rushed over to Hiccup trying to nudge him awake, this caught Valka's attention.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Valka asked as she walked behind Hiccup.

Toothless was making roars and groans trying to explain the situation, Valka may not be able to speak Dragon, but she knew Toothless was trying to tell her something important. Valka slightly raised Hiccup's head to see he bags under his eyes, mostly likely from lack of sleep. Has he not been sleeping well; she knew being the leader of the Dragon Academy was a big job at his age, but was it taking its toll on him.

"Morning." Valka and Toothless turned to see Stoick come into the room.

"Stoick," Valka said. "Has Hiccup been acting strange lately?"

"What do you mean?" Stoick questioned.

"He doesn't seem to be sleeping much. I'm a little worried." Valka answered looking down at their son.

Stoick looked down to see a sleeping Hiccup with bags under his eyes. He looked like all the energy was sucked out of him and he seemed a bit pale.

"We'll talk to him as soon as he wakes up."

*ROAR*

Toothless's roar caught the parents' attention as the cauldron was boiling over with porridge.

"Ack!" Valka exclaimed as removed the cauldron from the fire (with mittens on).

"Well, it's safe to say that Hiccup got up early to make breakfast." Stoick said as he got some bowls and spoons.

"But, how early did he get up?" Valka wondered.

*SLURP*

"WHA-HA!" Hiccup gasped as he saw Toothless smiling at him. "Tooth, I told you not to do anymore."

"Here you go son." Valka said as she placed a large bowl of porridge in front of Hiccup.

"Thanks." Hiccup thanked his mother as he started to eat his breakfast.

"So how's training going?" Stoick asked as he and Valka sat down.

"Same old same old; Snoutlout keeps trying to act cool, Tuffnut and Ruffnut keep beating each other up, Fishlegs adds new Dragon information to the book, and Astrid keeps punching Snotlout in the face." Hiccup answered without looking up from his breakfast.

Stoick and Valka looked at each other with worried expressions.

"But, what about you?" Stoick asked again this caught Hiccup off guard.

"I've been...fine." Hiccup answered as he stuffed spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Not the answer the two were looking for, but they didn't want to push their son.

Valka placed her hand on top of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked up to see his Parents and Toothless's eyes to see they were worried about him.

"Hiccup, if there is something troubling you me and your father will be their for you. We're your parents we just want what's best for you." Valka said motherly.

Hiccup gave his family a small smile and admitted. " I guess I just haven't been really sleeping lately."

Stoic ruffled Hiccup's hair. " If you need a break from Dragon training take it, don't overwork yourself."

"Sure thing." Hiccup gave a small laugh as he put his bowl in the sink.

Hiccup gasped as Toothless jumped!

"Hiccup, are you alright?!" Stoick asked as he and Valka looked at their son concerned.

"Uh, yeah just late for Dragon training!" Hiccup tried to pull himself together. "I'll see you guys later."

Hiccup and Toothless were out the door leaving the two stunned. As soon as Hiccup got back from Dragon training they were definitely going to have a talk.

* * *

Raven's Point

Toothless and Hiccup were now at the spot they first met. Grass now replaced the once dirt covered trench, the pine trees that had fallen were covered with mushrooms and moss, and the cut ropes untouched. Hiccup walked towards where the ropes that once held Toothless hostage laid. He kneeled down and took one of the ropes into his hands creasing the now worn fibers that were once so strong they could hold a Dragon down.

'Well we're here.' Toothless thought. 'Why did you bring us here Hiccup?'

Hiccup dropped the rope down got up with his head down and walked towards Toothless.

'Well? Are ya gonna tell me why we're here?' Toothless questioned with a smirk on his face.

Hiccup didn't say anything, his head was still down avoiding eye-contact with Toothless. Before, Toothless knew it Hiccup wrapped his thin arms around Toothless's neck. This caught the young Dragon by surprise and he felt teardrops on his scales. Was Hiccup crying? Did something upset him to the verge of tears? Was it the affect of the nightmares?

"Toothless," Hiccup spoke holding back his tears. "I'm sorry I did this to you, bud."

This shocked Toothless, he already knew Hiccup was sorry for accidently cleaving his tailfin, but why bring it up again after all this time? Something was hurting Hiccup and it pained Toothless to see him go through it alone. Out of instinct Toothless wrapped his paws around Hiccup and returned the hug. Hiccup's tears started to cease and the teenage boy looked up to Toothless's eyes with red eyes and a small smile.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup thanked Toothless as they releashed each other from their hugs.

*Shiny*

Something shiny was flashed in Hiccups eye as he looked down near the boulders he saw a patch of yellowing grass, yet something green was on it. Hiccup knelt down as Toothless hovered over him to see it was an.

"Emerald." Hiccup said as he looked down at the green gem.

Despite emeralds being an expensive gem this one was very small, small enough to fit- one of the holes on the cape pin!

Hiccup pulled out the cape pin and cape from one of his bags and placed the emerald inside of the hole. The emerald shard fit into the hole , just as the sea glass did before it.

Suddenly, Hiccup's legs collapsed under him.

*ROAR*

Toothless let out a roar as he dashed toward his friend.

"OUCH!" Hiccup said as he rubbed his right leg.

Toothless started to circle around Hiccup making sure he was okay. Hiccup slowly got up, the sensation that caused his legs to collapse quickly went away.

"I'm fine bud, just another dizzy spell." Hiccup said trying to reassure Toothless and himself. "Let's get to Dragon training, before Snotlout complains."

'As soon as we get back home, I'm making sure talk to your parents about this.' Toothless thought as they flew away.

'Two down, one to go.'

* * *

Gothi's House

Gothi's Terrible Terrors watched as she grinded salt, witchgrass, sage, and lavender into a powder. She went outside and started sprinkling salt around her house in a circle. Gothi sensed something bad was about to happen, and Berk needed all the help it could get.

* * *

Voices

Skullcrusher - Brendan Gleeson, famous for playing Conor in Song of the Sea, Brother Aiden in Secret of Kells, and Moody in the Harry Potter series.

Cloudjumper - Liam Neeson, famous for the Taken movies, Good Cop/ Bad Cop in the Lego Movie, and Fujimoto in Ponyo.

Done, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was planning on posting this chapter in May, but I wanted to get that ' a storm is coming' feel to it. The next one will probably be done this Friday or next Friday. Bye!


	11. Sorry

Hey, I know I said I would have the next chapter up for last Friday or this Friday, but sadly it's not done. My job has kept my extremely busy these last few days, and my grandparent s came down to visit for my birthday. Plus, I don't get to see them that often so I've been spending most of my time with them. I will try to have the next chapter up on my birthday; a little gift from me to you. But here are some sneak peeks for the next chapters.

* * *

Sneak Peeks

" **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** " A voiced roared from the skies.

Snotlout jolted up from his slumber to find himself sitting in a dark place surrounded by water.

"W-where am I?" Snotlout asked in a frightened tone.

" **YOUR END.** " The voice answered.

* * *

"From the shores to the ancient mist, you bear the mark of my ghostly (eleven) kiss." The voice sang.

* * *

Astrid ran towards the cove as fallen leaves crushed under her feet, the closer she got the mist continued to chase her.

* * *

As Hiccup and Toothless rode to the village to receive medical help for the unknown visitor they continued to wither in pain. The stranger grip on Hiccup's arm tighter as the pain got worst.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Hiccup said softly to the stranger.

The unconscious stranger didn't answer. Slowly, the strangers hood fell off their head revealing a...

* * *

Well, I'll try to finish the next chapter as quick as possible.


	12. Traitors

Well 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND FOURTH OF JULY'! I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Traitors  
Valka and Stoick's Room

Stoick and Valka were still asleep in their bed unaware that Hiccup and Toothless had just left. As the two slept peacefully seafoam-green smoke filled the room entering Stoick's mind.

* * *

Dream

"Your not my son."

Stoick said as he closed the door to the Great Hall behind him making sure it didn't slam, so many emotions devoured his entire body; fury, hatred, pain, sorrow, and so much more, but the one that was on the top of the list was guilt.

Moments ago he was full of pride, his son was finally going to become a dragon slayer like the rest of the village, a true Viking. But, the gods always had a trick up their sleeves, Hiccup had done the unspeakable, he had befriended a dragon and not just any dragon a Nightfury. How Hiccup found it and was able to keep this secret for so long was a mystery, but that wasn't in his thought's right now. He had just disowned his own child, his own flesh and blood, and the last thing he had to remember her...

"Where did I go wrong?" Stoick asked himself as he shut his eyes.

"When the **HE!** did **You** do anything **RIGHT** ?!"

Stoick's eye snapped opened looking around to see nobody there.

Suddenly, Stoick saw seafoam green smoke coming from the Great Hall.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted as he ran into the Great Hall. "HICCUP, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The smoke filled Stoick's lungs, but this did not bother him he had breathed in worse fumes in his lifetime: what was important right now was saving Hiccup.

A ball of violet fire formed in the middle of the room, which cleared the smoke, and revealed a cloaked figure.

"Who are you? Where is my **son?!** "

The figure didn't answer, the only signs of response was the figure balled his/her/their fist in anger.

"Answer me: WHERE IS ME **SON?!** "

The cloaked figure raised their hands and the seafoam green smoke formed around him. Stoick felt as though he was be strangled. NO! DROWNING! The smoke entered his throat drowning him by the second. Stoick had his hands on his knees trying to caught the smoke out. The cloaked figure was now in front of him, the figure was short, not as short as Hiccup-short, but short enough for the kneeling Stoick to look down at them. Stoick's vision was starting to go black as the figure spoke.

'You were never his father!'

End Dream

* * *

Stoick awoken to realize it was just a dream... a nightmare. About the day he...

He turned to see that Valka was out of bed before him, he opened the bedroom door to the kitchen to reveal Valka, Toothless, and a sleeping Hiccup.

"Morning." Stoick greeted the two as Hiccup was still asleep.

"Stoick, has Hiccup been acting strange lately?" Valka asked as was looking down at their sleeping son.

Honestly, Stoick could write a book about Hiccup's behavior, but he understood what she meant. As his eyes turned to Hiccup he saw how pale his skin was getting, the darkening bags under his eyes, and how he looked all the energy was sucked out of him. Stoick knew that Hiccup's schedule got him up before the rooster crow and come home late as the moon was in the center of the night sky. But, this was something... different?

"We'll talk to him as soon as he wakes up." Stoick responded not knowing what else to say.

For all he knew Stoick was hoping it was just Hiccup getting the Winter bug.

(Skipping a few tings so I don't have to rewrite them, and you don't have to reread them)

* * *

Dragon Training

Hiccup and Toothless finally arrived at the Dragon Academy only to be greeted by -

"What took you guys so long I've been waiting for three hours !?" Snotlout shouted not pleased to be waiting for so long.

"It's only been three minutes." Astrid interrupted placing her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Snotlout scoffed it off.

"Sorry, Toothless and I needed to do something important this morning." Hiccup apologized to the group.

"What you were shopping for a new flight suit or something?" Snotlout joked as the twins laugh.

"What the he! is your problem this morning?" Astrid yelled at Snotlout as she grabbed his shirt.

The two Viking teens started their usual spat.

'Your not really gonna let that **fool** get away with that are ya? How much longer will you be able to endure, until it's too late, until you finally **snap**?'

Hiccup gave a gasp as he slowly scanned the arena to see who said that.

"Hiccup?"

"Huh, wha?" Hiccup jumped a little as he turned around to see Fishlegs.

"I just wanted to go over the schedule for today. *ahem*" Fishlegs cleared his throat. "9:00 we study new uses for Dragon scales for armor, 9:30 we-"

'Oh, blah, blah, blah, dee blah! Your not seriously listening to what he has to say are you? He's not smart at all; sure he reads a lot, but he never went out of his way to **learn** about the unknown. Unlike **you.** '

A chill ran down Hiccup's spine as he heard the voice again.

"So what do you think?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good Fishlegs." Hiccup answered in a calm voice.

"Give me back my shield!" The two teens turned to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut fighting over a shield (again).

"What are you talking about this is my shield, I put my name on it." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut looked at the top of the shield in in yellow paint it read **'RUFFNUT'S SHIELD, NOT TUFFNUT'S'**.

"That doesn't prove anything, I could've painted that on there." Tuffnut argued ('smooth' comeback).

And the twins were back to arguing with each other.

'And those two, how the heck anybody allowed them to be anywhere near a sword or a flame is embarrassing. They purposely destroy anything in front of them, how long will this pathetic rock last against them..'

'That voice why does it sound so familiar?' Hiccup thought as he clutched his head.

"Hiccup?" Someone called him.

Hiccup jumped and turned toward Astrid.

"Are you okay, you don't look so good ?" Astrid asked with a worried expression written on her face.

"Yeah, just have something on my mind." Hiccup said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Astrid questioned.

"I've just haven't been sleeping much lately." Hiccup answered.

"Hey if your not feeling up to it you can go home and get some rest-"

"WHAT?! Why does he get to go home early?" Snotlout interrupting the two.

"If he gets the day off can we get a day off?" Ruffnut asked with her shield in hand.

"Nobody is getting the day off!" Hiccup raised his voice surprising everyone.

Hiccup caught himself, this wasn't the first time he had to raise his voice. But something about this felt weird.

"Let's just begin today's lessons." Hiccup said as the lessons began.

Toothless kept a close eye on Hiccup- every few seconds he would jump for no apparent reason, but that would be a lie. Toothless kept getting chills down his spine the same time Hiccup would freeze up, Toothless suspected that something serious was up.

* * *

Three Lessons Later

The group was now flying back to the Dragon Academy after a race around Berk.

"YOO-HOO! FIRST PLACE!" Astrid exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air.

"We just let you win, Astrid." Snotlout made up a quick excuse, not wanting to admit he lost.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed, only to turn to his twin and ask. "We were racing?"

Ruffnut just shrugged, not truly knowing.

"Okay now for the results; Stormfly's speed increased by 30%, Hookfang's by 20%, Barf and Belch's by 20%, and Toothless by-" Fishlegs looked up to see that Toothless wasn't around. "Hey where's Hiccup?"

As if on cue the two appeared, Hiccup jumped off Toothless with a look of _melancholy_ on his face. Toothless took noticed of this and rubbed his head against his friend. Hiccup mustered up a small smile and started to pet the caring Dragon.

"Hey, what's up you guys, your usually first place when we race?" Astrid asked, now she was getting concerned.

"They're probably upset because their in last-OW!" Snotlout yelped as Astrid Punched him in the arm.

"Hey, look, in the sky!" Tuffnut pointed toward a speck coming their way.

As said speck came closer it revealed to be a familiar friend.

"It's Heather!" Astrid announced.

As Windshear landed in front of the Trainers and Dragons, Heather jumped off to greet them.

"Guys, it's great to see you again!" Heather greeted the group.

"Heather!" Astrid exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Nice to see another friendly face." Ruffnut playfully punched Heather in the arm.

"You won't believe all that's been going on since you've been gone." Fishlegs welcomed Heather with a hug.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were fighting each other to see who would say hi to Heather first.

"Great to see you again." Hiccup said as he came up to her.

Heather's smile turned to worry.

"Are you okay Hiccup, you look pale?" Heather questioned as she placed her hand on Hiccup's forehead to feel his temperature, it was normal, but it didn't match how Hiccup looked.

"I'm fine." Hiccup blurted out as Toothless rolled his eyes.

'You're not really gonna let her get close to him are you?'

Toothless heard a voice come out of nowhere. It wasn't one of the trainer's or Dragon's voices.

'She's just gonna betray them again. Mainly Hiccup!'

"Toothless!" Toothless turned to see Hiccup. "Come on bud, we're about to start the next lesson."

Toothless went over to Hiccup, but kept his ears opened for that mysterious voice.

* * *

The trainers and their dragons were currently practicing on their aiming skills. The next dummy was set ready for the next dragon to blast it to oblivion.

"Okay Hookfang, you're up." Hiccup announced as he started writing in his notebook.

Hookfang stepped in front of everyone, set his body ablaze, and harnessed his energy to form a fireball. Once, he was sure he had enough power Hookfang releashed the fireball blasting the dummy and filling the whole arena with smoke and smug.

*COUGH,COUGH,COUGH*

Everyone was now coughing out their lungs due to the smoke in the arena. As soon as the smoke cleared there was a huge black fire stain from the blast on the wall and the dummy only had its right arm blasted off.

"WHAT THE HECK, HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouted, not pleased that his dragon missed such an easy target. " IT WAS THAT CLOSE TO YOU HOW DID YOU MISS THAT?"

Hookfang gave Snotlout an awful glare, clearly not in the mood for his trainer's little tantrum.

"It's okay guys." Hiccup said trying to break the two up before one of them got hurt. *COUGH-SNOTLOUT-COUGH* "Hookfang's footing was just miscalculated, that's all."

"I don't want to hear anything about footing from someone with just one foot." Snotlout spatted without thinking (as usual).

Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut gasped a huge gasped at the statement. Heather glared at Snotlout for saying something so hurtful to his cousin. Astrid was about to punch him square in the jaw.

'You've dealt with his bullying for far too long, it's time he got a taste of his own _medicine._ '

Before, anyone else could say another word or do anything, Hiccup punched Snotlout in the face so hard he blacked out.

* * *

DREAM

" **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** " A voiced roared from the skies.

Snotlout jolted up from his slumber to find himself sitting in a dark place surrounded by water.

"W-where am I?" Snotlout asked in a frightened tone.

" **YOUR END.** " The voice answered.

Snotlout turned to see the same hooded figure as before.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout questioned, but the hooded figure did not answer.

Instead the figure raised his/her/their hands making the water follow the same movement until it raised into a 20 ft wall of water. Snotlout whimpered at the sight like the other wall of water as it crashed down on him.

* * *

End Dream

*SLAP*

Snotlout was shocked when he felt a strong slap struck him across the face. He gasped as he woke up and felt something drip down his nose. As he placed his fingers under his nose and took a look at his hand he saw bright red blood.

Hiccup was shaking a what he had just done: sure, Snotlout really got on his nerves with the missing leg jokes, but never enough to physically harm him.

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see a concerned Astrid.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid questioned with concerned.

Hiccup looked over to see the other trainers with fear written all over their faces.

"I-I-I-" Hiccup backed away from the group clutching his bloody left fist.

'TSK! See they're not really your friends, just abominations that have it coming to them!'

*ROAR*

Toothless came between the group and Hiccup, deep inside he knew Hiccup wanted to be as far away from the rest as possible.

Hiccup got on Toothless and the two took off leaving the other trainers and Dragons confused.

'Hiccup, what's happening to you?' Astrid thought as she got on Stormfly and flew off.

"So does this mean we get the rest of the day off?" Tuffnut asked.

* * *

The Cove

Hiccup was on the edge of the lake washing off Snotlout's blood from his fist. Toothless hovered over him to make sure he was at least okay.

"Tooth, I-I have no idea what just happened." Hiccup explained. "I was just so mad at him and this voice came out of nowhere and -I. I don't know what I did."

Toothless curled himself around Hiccup to comfort him trying to ease the young Trainer's frantic mind. Hiccup felt warm against Toothless's body; was he coming down with something?

Above the cove a cloaked figure was watching the two and said to themselves.

'Don't fret. Those **traitors** will never harm you again. They were not there for you and the beginning, and you will not be there for their end.'

* * *

Goithi's House

Gothi was currently stirring water and garlic together in her cauldron, until one of her Terrible Terrors knocked a jar full of powder over. She shooed the small dragons away so she could clean the mess up. The red powder started to stir on its own as if something unholy was making it move. Gothi gasped and grabbed a handful of the powder and drop it into the cauldron to stir. The liquid soon turned violet as Gothi continued to stir. This unknown force was getting stronger by each passing hour, and Gothi needed to work faster on her potion, or Berk would soon be painted in blood.

* * *

Sorry this seems a little rushed, but today's my birthday and I want to enjoy it, my grandparents are here, and like I said in the last chapter nightshifts are evil. Well til the next chapter, and Valka, Stoick, Astrid, and Gothi will play a bigger role in it.


	13. 4-in-1

Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I updated, but I have a very good and important reason: school and work come first and I'm trying to multimanage but it's hard (espically since they put me on the night shift at work so my sleep schedule is **horrible** ) and projects keep pilling up. Also, I'm about to graduate this soon, so... This will be four chapters put into one, and the next one will be a huge surprise. Enjoy! (P.S. this was typed awhile ago and I actually graduate tomorrow ( **I'M SO EXCITED**!)).

* * *

Part 1:Mommy Dearest

Everyone on Berk was enjoying the fresh Autumn air as both Vikings and Dragons were preparing for Winter's harsh embrace. People were trading fur, cotton, and wool for winter coats, pickling fruits and vegetables, and some were making sure that the Dragon stations were up-to date.

Dragon Nursery

The Dragon Nursery was a huge dome building with an open at the roof for Dragons to fly in and out. Each floor had a section for each Dragon eggs to be heated for the Winter season as workers

Valka was currently tending baby eggs making sure they warm until they hatched with Cloudjumper observing everyone. Everything was going well; the Dragons that hatched were healthy and being feed, there was more than enough this to supply them all Winter, and the unhatched eggs were warm. Everyone was doing his or her part in the preparations - until.

"WHERE IS HE?" A thunderous voice boomed throughout startling the Dragons and Humans alike.

"Keep it down!" Valka shouted at Spitelout.

"Valka where's Hiccup, I got a few words I need to say to him." Spitelout huffed as he walked up to his sister-in-law.

Not liking his tone one bit, Valka got up from her feet to be at eye level with Spitelout.

"And why do you need to talk to Hiccup?" Valka questioned in a stern voice.

"Your brat viciously attacked my son that's what happened, you witch!" Spitelout shouted.

Everyone and Dragon stopped what they were currently doing to witness Spitelout's last moments on Earth. Before, anyone knew anything Cloudjumper snatched Spitelout with his claws and rocketed to the sky as Spitelout's screams could be head for miles. As soon as Cloudjumper was high enough he nose- dived back to the Earth; Spitelout was sure he would plummet to the ground, only to hit the ground softly. Spitelout was mentally and physically shaken as Valka's hands clutched his throat and glared into his eyes.

"Listen to me Spitlout and listen to me well. I put up years of your bullying and your stupidity, but you will never accuse your nephew, my son of striking another. IS THAT CLEAR?!" Valka growled.

Spitlout gulped and answered. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Valka releashed him as he knelt on the floor gasping for air. "Now, Get Out!"

Spitelout did as Valka commanded and ran out of the Dragon Nursey as fast as he could.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Valka turned to those who witnessed what happened.

Everyone and Dragon remained silent and quickly went back to their duties. Some even bumped into each other trying to avoid Valka's deadly stare.

"The nerve of that man." Valka said to herself. "Accusing Hiccup of doing something so awful."

'Now, you decide to be a fuckin' mum, Valky?' A voice whispered in Valka's ear.

Valka turned to see who said that, but everyone was tending to the Dragons' eggs and no one was close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Did you hear me, Valky?" The voice practically screamed.

"Mrs. Valka?"

Valka gasped as she turned around to Mrs. Eggsitter (I know horrible name).

"I got some more of them wool blankets you wanted- are you alright?" Mrs. Eggsitter.

"I'm fine." Valka lied as she patted the sweat off her forehead.

"Ignore Spitelout, dear." Mrs. Eggsitter said as she patted Valka's shoulders. "He's a brat that never grew up."

"HA, I know!" Valka laughed, until a wave of melancholy swept over her."May I ask you something?"

"Of course, just say what's on your mind." Mrs. Eggsitter answered.

"Has Hiccup ever had a - fight with anyone?" Valka asked nervously.

This stunned Mrs. Eggsitter. " I'm sorry dearie, do you mind repeating that?"

"Has Hiccup ever had a - fight with anyone?" Valka repeated.

Mrs. Eggsitter didn't answer immediately; her lips were pursed tight and her eyes moved side to side trying to come up with the right answer.

" To be honest, the fights usually came to him." Was all she said before she turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Valka said as she was about to extend her arm. "What do you mean-"

"Like I said, Valky." The mysterious voice said. "'Now, you decide to be a fuckin' mum', you've been gone for much too long. Hiccup's grown up without you nurturing him, teaching him, and protect him from monster like his brute uncle and brute jr. "

Valka turned around to see nobody there, the voice called her 'Valky' the only people who called her that were her deceased parents and Stoick.

"Why did you return after all this time? Did you really come back for Hiccup or is this a selfish desire for something that is long gone?"

It became too much for Valka she ran as fast as she could out of the nursery. As soon as she was far away and in the woods she put her hands on her knees and started to gasp for air. She suddenly felt lightheaded, her legs wobbled, and her knees were wet? Valka looked down to see she was knee deep in water, Valka gasped in surprise.

The water was cold- **ice cold!** Valka started coughing as she fell to her knees and started to gasp for air only for blood to come out. The water started to form as a figure in front of her reaching his/her/its hand toward her- only for something warm to sweep over Valka.

"Cloudjumper"

End Dream

Valka was awoken by the warmth Cloudjumper's wings, Cloudjumper nuzzled her face while he purred to comfort her.

Valka noticed that the Sun was setting to night as she was in the woods that she ran to.

"How long was I out for?" Valka said trying to remember what happened before her 'nap'.

Cloudjumper gave Valka a worried look as he continued to purr. Valka climbed on his back ready to take flight.

"We better fly home." Valka said as her voice shaked.

The Haddock House

Valka walked in the front door only to be greeted by silence. There was no fire in the fireplace, no Stoick carving adorable tiny wooden ducks, no Hiccup nose-deep in a book, no Toothless swallowing fish whole, or Skullcrusher asleep - just silence.

"That's strange," Valka said to herself. "Hiccup and Toothless are usually here early."

Shuffling was heard coming upstairs as Valka walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup?" Valka knocked on the door and entered to see Toothless watching a sleeping Hiccup.

As Valka walked up to Hiccup she gasped. Hiccup skin was pale and had dark bags under his eyes, when she placed her hand on his forehead and he was very warm. Valka placed a wet rag over Hiccup's head as he moaned in pain in his sleep. It broke Valka's heart to see her son this way, then she wondered how did Stoick take care of Hiccup all these years?

"Valka?" Stoick's voice boomed.

"I'll be right back." Valka said as she patted Toothles who continued to stare at his friend.

Valka quickly made her way downstairs.

" Hiccup?" Stoick's voice boomed again.

Valka continued her flight downstairs. As silence filled the room again the cloaked figure appeared in Hiccup's mirror with a twisted smile on his/her/its face.

* * *

Part 2: Daddy Dear

Stoick was surveying the island making sure houses were repaired, there was plenty of firewood and coal to go around, and the food storage was high.

"Seems like everything is ready and accountable." Stoick said reading over his list of things-to-do.

" Good to know, now I can finally do my Snoggletog shopping before all the good stuff sales out." Gobber said as he put his hammers up for the day.

"Hee,hee,hee!" Stoick turned to see and young boy laughing as his father tossed him into the air and catch him again.

"Such a sweet tender moment between a father and son, too bad you know nothing about that, right, Stoick?" A voice whispered in Stoick's ear.

Stoick turned to see no one was there. There was absolutely impossible for someone to just sneak up on him, he would've heard them.

"You a'right, Stoick?" Gobber asked, now putting some knives up. " Looks like ya seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, just over workin' myself." Stoick said clearing his mind.

"Get some rest they'll be plenty more work for you in the morning." Gobber said.

Stoick just nodded as he left for home.

The Haddock House

As Stoick and Skullcrusher made it home they notice Cloudjumper napping meaning Valka made it home before them.

"Get some rest, Skullcrusher." Stoick said as he petted Skullcrusher.

When, Stoick walked in no one was down stairs, usually Valka was home early than both of them and Hiccup would be the last to return home.

"Valka?" Stoick's voice boomed.

No answer, did she leave out without Cloudjumer?

" Hiccup?" Stoick called out.

"SHH!" Valka hushed her husband. "Hiccup's sleepin'."

"This early?" Stoick questioned.

"I think he might be coming down with something, he hasn't been looking to well lately." Valka answered as she walked past her husband not making eye contact. She went to the kitchen pulling out turnips, leeks, cucumbers, and cabbage and began cutting them in silence.

This behavior was odd to Stoick, maybe Hiccup being unwell had something to do with it.

"How was your day?" Stoick asked breaking the ice.

"When, I was in the Dragon nursery today your brother stopped by." Valka said not looking up from cutting the vegatables.

Okay, now that was odd!

"Did he now?" Stoick said trying to continue the conversation.

"Yes, he called me a witch." Valka said in an ice tone as she chopped the vegetables harder.

"He did what!" Stoick's voice boomed. He knew Valka and him had their 'differences', but that crossed the line.

"But, that wasn't the worse part. He accused our son of striking Snotlout!" Valka then stabbed the vegatables and the juices came out as if it were blood.

"Hiccup would never do that he was always more of a pacifist." Stoick admitted.

Valka slammed the knife down on the cutting board so hard it went right through it.

"How many of tose brats harmed my baby, Stoick?" Valka said trying not to scream. "And what did you do to protect him?"

Stoick saw that Valka was on the verge of tears, he collected his thoughts, and answered her.

"Hiccup used to come to Gobber with a few bruises and scratches. Gobber and I would bandage him up and talk to the parents after the little scuffles. Most of the brusies came from Snotlout-"

"What was that?" Valka shouted!

"I said-"

"I heard what ya said!" Valka bellowed in fury. "Your hypocrite of a brother had some nerve pulling the victim card after who knows how long Snotlout has been bullying Hiccup! And all you did was talk to people? You should've killed them!"

Valka caught what she said and covered her mouth. She grabbed her coat and headed to the door.

"I gonna get medicine from Gothi, I'll be right back." Valka said as she walked out the front door.

Stoick didn't say anything as Valka left, he went to the kitchen and continued to chop the vegatables until Valka returned.

"OH NO! Are you and mommy fighting?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Stoick clenched the knife ready to attack the unknown intruder only for on one to be there.

'I truly am losing my mind.' Stoick thought as he rubbed his head.

* * *

Part 3: My Lover's Keeper

Astrid looked high and low for Hiccup and Toothless but couldn't find them. As the Sun set in the distance the more worried Astrid became; oh, where was her dear friend and his dragon. Suddenly, Stormfly picked up on their scent and dove down into the wooded area of Berk.

"Good girl!" Astrid encouraged Stormfly as she patted her head.

The Cove

'This should've been the first place to check.' Astrid thought mentally slapping herself.

As Stormfly and Astrid landed they both felt a chill in the air, Winter was making its presence know. Hiccup and Toothless were sitting at the edge of the lake looking over the amazing view. As Astrid walked towards Hiccup and Toothless sitting next to each other she noticed the melancholy look on Hiccup's face.

"Hi, Astrid." Hiccup greeted not looking up.

Astrid sat next to Hiccup wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "How's it going?"

"You saw what I did. I didn't mean to, but it happened. I was so angry! Snotlout's always pushing me, on top of that I haven't had a good nights sleep, these weird dreams, and-and I just -AAGH!" Hiccup shouted as he threw his hands in the air, his shoulders slumped as he dropped them with a depressed look on his face.

*Singer 1: No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you. *

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist giving him a hug.

"It's okay your feeling this way, Hiccup." Astrid said looking Hiccup in his eyes.

"Really?" Hiccup questioned with a look of uncertainty.

"Of course!" Astrid nodded.

*Singer 2: Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of Summertime . Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true that's all I ask of you.*

"What am I gonna do?" Hiccup groaned into his hands. " When I go back tomorrow Snoutlout will kill me."

"No, he won't!" Astrid protested. "Because, I'm going to protect you. He wouldn't think of hitting you with me around."

" Wow, a bodyguard from Snotlout! My Snoggletog wish has come true - eight years late." Hiccup joked.

"Shut up!" Astrid laughed as she gave a playful (painful) punch in Hiccup's arm.

*Singer 1: Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one can find you your fears are far behind you.*

*Singer 2: All I want is freedom, a word with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.

Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder as they watched over the lake in silence. It was very calming sight after their stressful day.

"It's getting late." Hiccup said sadly.

*Singer 1: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime let me lead you from your solitude . Say you need me with you here, beside you... Anywhere you go let me go too, that's all I ask of you.

*Singer 2:Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.*

*Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

*Singer 2:Say you love me.*

*Singer 1: You know I do*

*Both: Love me - that's all I ask of you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me- that's all I ask of you.*

The teens and their Dragons were getting ready to head their ways home.

"Oh, and Hiccup." Astrid voiced. "If your still having trouble sleeping you should tell your folks or Gobber atleast."

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup thanked her as they both went home.

As the Dragons and Dragon trainers flew away The cloaked figure watched them glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Bitch!"

*Phantom of the Opera organ DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN,DUN!*

* * *

Part 4: The Healer Protects

Valka arrived at Gothi's front door knocking on it. The door opened to reveal a tired Gothi.

"Sorry to trouble you so late Gothi, but Hiccup's under the weather." Valka explained. "I was hoping you had some mediecine that I could bring him."

Gothi ushered her into the house and sat her down with some lemon tea. Valka noticed that Gothi had numerous potions, brews, and sand more than she usually had. Some of Gothi's Terrible Terrors came up to Valka purring and pawing her boots as she petted them. The room was starting to overheat with the fireplace and Valka's coat, Valka removed her coat.

Gothi gave a gasp as the Terrible Terrors started to run around the place.

"What's going on?" Valka question as she rosed to her feet to come in contact with one of Gothi's mirrors.

Valka turned only to catch a glance of herself in the mirror to see something _unusual._ There was a lock of black in Valka's hair. Sure her hair turned a darker said in the Winter, but never _pitched black_. Valka pinched the lock to observe it.

"What is this?" Valka questioned.

* * *

bonus: Burning Nightmare

Night has fallen on Berk as a cool chilly whipped in the air as the wind started to blow.

Hiccup was fast asleep in Toothless's warm embrace near his bed; despite doing his best to stay awake Toothless's eyes were shut as well as another nightmare began.

Nightmare

Toothless and Hiccup were walking along a beach coast. It was warm and sunny a huge contrast to what Berk was now.

Toothless enjoyed the scent of the salty sea air, the Sun warming up his scales, and the sights of the waves. Hiccup looked much better his skin was his normal complexion, no bags under his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Hey, " Hiccup grabbing Toothless's attention. "After, we walk a little more how about some lunch?"

Toothless's eye lit up as Hiccup laughed. A strange scent hit Toothless's nose and he started to chase it.

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup chased after him.

Two small figures came into view that revealed to be two starving children chewing on dried-up seaweed. It broke Hiccup's heart to see the two children in tattered rags eating something that would barely fill their bellies.

"Hey, we have food with us." Hiccup said calmly trying not to frighten them as he approached.

The children shaked and whimpered in fright as Hiccup and Toothless approached.

"Wait, let me get you something to eat." Hiccup rummaged through his bag looking for the lunch he packed for him and Toothless.

*HURLK*

Hiccup knew what that sound meant, but before he could protest the children were already eating the half-eaten slime cover fish. Hiccup grabbed the food in his bag and handed it to the kids so the fish wouldn't be their only meal. After, their meal was done the children looked at the two and in unison said. "Thank you."

In a flash the children disappeared into dust. Toothless and Hiccup panicked and started digging through the sand as if the beach ate them.

"That was a king gesture you two have done." A familiar voice said. "If only others were so generous, but don't worry your reward will be yours soon."

The cloaked figure appeared again.

"Wait, stop!" Hiccup commanded. "Who are you? You've been appearing in my dreams and nightmares lately, at least tell me why and what is going on?"

The cloaked figure didn't answer.

"In each dream I'm either on a beach, some big storm, seafoam green fog, somebody 'dies', you singing, or some weird ominous warning. Will you please tell what you want?" Hiccup pleaded.

The cloaked figure realized that Hiccup was deeply uncomfortable, but before he/she/it could speak blood red fog surround them.

"OH NO!" The cloaked figure gasped. "RUN!"

End Dream

Morning

Hiccup and Toothless woke up in unison.

"Another weird dream." Hiccup said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom with Toothless behind. As they passed the mirror both notice an _unusual_ sight a lock of Hiccup's hair was pitch black.

"What is this?" Hiccup questioned.

* * *

The song used in this chapter is 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera.

Well everyone here's the chapter. Sorry the chapter is kinda choppy, like I said school and work come first and I spent months deleting and rewriting to publish this on time. Plus I graduate tomorrow, so that's another reason I'm publishing this so late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon. Also, happy Winter holidays!


	14. Sneak Peek

Hey everyone, no, this a new chapter but I have big news.

Last week on 12/13/2017 I graduated with my Associate's degree. I feel very proud of myself and I wanted to thank the people that got me this far. I plan to get my Bachalor's degree soon (I'm still searching for the right school). I also want to thank you the reader's of my fanfics for enjoying my stories and as a holiday present here's a sneak peek of the next chapter that will be up sometime after the new year. Enjoy.

* * *

Sneak Peek

"Admit it!" Hiccup yelled. "I'm just an embarrassment to you!"

"I'm worried about Hiccup." Astrid admitted to Heather. "He told me about not getting enough sleep. b-but his nightmares concern me."

"Hiccup, hiccup?" Unknown voice ranged in Hiccup's ear as he tried to regain consciousness. "Wake up, please!"

All the Dragons started to act mad as the scent of blood and sea-salt filled the air.

Toothless and Hiccup arrived at the cove's lake to see the water crash as though it was the sea during a mad storm.

"You guys get the felling something bad is about to happen?" Tuffnut questioned.

 _It has Begun!_

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoy your Winter holidays/celebrations. Bye!


End file.
